


Blind Luck

by wolfiefics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Living With a Disability, M/M, Magic, Muggles, Werewolves, remus and severus survive the final battle because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Following the Battle of Hogwarts, Remus is not killed but blinded and Severus manages to outwit the snake’s venom. With a new life ahead of him, Severus decides that he will help Remus adjust to his blindness and single-father status.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> : I’m fairly certain this started out as a Snupin Santa for someone but I reversed course and they got something else instead. It has sat stagnate for at least two years since then. I took out, brushed off the dust, did some editing and finished it. Originally posted on my Insane Journal in the fall/winter 2011-2012.

It was warm, maybe a bit too warm. Was he on fire?

Remus Lupin struggled to wake up, his sluggish mind refusing to cooperate with his will. Vague impressions of noise, a cacophony of voices jubilant, assaulted his senses. Overloaded, his brain flatly told his will that there was no way in Hades it was going to even attempt to make sense out of the confusion and Remus sank back into the dark warmth.

When next he awoke, his mind seemed more capable of accomplishing a bit more strenuous activity, like processing sounds a bit more clearly. What he heard, and comprehended, sent him back into his black abyss. “...library, quite a few of them students…” “…bitten by Greyback, don’t know if she’ll fare as well as Bill…” “…damned lucky considering, but what about…” He didn’t want to hear anymore.

His next brush with consciousness was violent and involved more swear words. “Watch it, you idiot!” hissed an unfamiliar voice. 

“He’s dead, he’s not going to know we bumped the gurney,” grumbled another deeper voice.

“Yes, he will,” Remus muttered, certain he wasn’t entirely coherent.

“Merlin’s Fuzzy Britches!” gasped one of the men transporting Remus’ gurney. The hovering stretcher wobbled but was quickly steadied. “Mr. Lupin?”

Remus managed a grunt. There were footsteps running away. Moments later they returned with at least three more in tow. There were hushed whispers of excitement. A voice Remus recognized and welcomed with relief spoke gently.

“Remus? Are you really alive?”

“M’nerva,” he slurred, “head hurt…” And Remus lost consciousness once more. It was, he would have thought had he been able to, becoming a very bad habit.

= = =

Damn the snake, damn the Dark Lord, damn Albus Dumbledore, damn anyone with the last name of Potter and damn himself for getting into this mess in the first place. Severus Snape sat on his luxurious ‘cot’ and willed his head to please stop twirling like a baton at a rugby match. He grimaced. Merlin’s Beard, he was in bad shape if he was thinking about rugby. He hadn’t thought about that game in years…since he’d been a Muggle student at the small grammar school in the village of Cokeworth.

Such thoughts reminded him of Lily, which brought about an even larger headache. Her thrice bedamned brat had most of Severus’ relevant memories regarding his childhood friend and crush. The gaping holes caused enormous disorientation when he thought about what was missing, thus the headache. Potter the Younger was lucky he won; otherwise Severus would have mutilated his untidy haired corpse out of sheer spite.

It was still worth consideration, actually.

The door creaked open above him and Lucius Malfoy’s blonde tresses descended before his still bruised visage did, poking his head down through the trap door like an upside down prairie dog. “You are awake,” he noted solemnly.

“Is that what you call this?” moaned Severus. Lucius attempted, and failed, at a commiserating smile. “Why the devil did you put me in this old priest hole, Lucius?”

Lucius pursed his lips a moment as he considered the answer. “You aren’t going to hex me into next year?”

Severus considered for a moment, fumbled for his wand on the bedside stand, and then grunted. “No, I haven’t the energy.”

Lucius managed a wry chuckle, produce an unfamiliar wand and levitated Severus’ weakened self out of the room. “Have to admit, the place is useful,” he commented as he set Severus gently down next to him. The younger wizard felt the wards and spells around the area withdraw as Lucius lifted him free. Severus, however, wasn’t certain if the spells were to hide him or hinder him.

Severus only grunted again but refused to comment on the fact that an old Wizarding family had a priest hole dating from the reign of Henry VIII and the dissolution of Catholic monasteries. He was quite certain that Lucius would happily recount the exact circumstances of the room’s existence in excruciating detail, if only to get out of answering Severus’ inevitable questions regarding the fall of the dark wizard formerly known as Lord Voldemort.

“Who’s in charge at the Ministry of Magic?” asked Severus, stepping gingerly next to Lucius as they made their way to the main part of the manor house. “Or perhaps I should ask, do we have a Ministry of Magic?”

“Kingsley Shacklebolt apparently stepped up quickly to organize things,” Lucius replied tiredly. “Everyone’s still in an uproar and, like last time, fingers are being pointed left, right and center.”

Severus frowned. “Does anyone know I’m alive?”

Lucius frowned as well but shook his head. “We wanted to wait until you were capable of defending yourself if needs be.” When Severus’ frown deepened, Lucius hastened to add, “Once the initial tumult died down, Harry Potter sent someone to retrieve your body, telling everyone what you’d done and why.”

Severus studiously ignored Lucius’ reproachful look.

“By then, we managed to slip out and Narcissa spirited you away. Potter was in an uproar for at least an hour when he was told your body was gone.”

Something in the tone made Severus check his initial reaction of derisiveness. “Why only an hour?”

“They found out Lupin was alive.”

Severus stopped walking. He stared at Lucius in shock. “Lupin was dead?”

Lucius scowled. “He and his wife were laid out in the Great Hall when the final skirmish moved there. Many of their dead and wounded were there. Apparently when the bodies were removed, he moaned or something, startling the men transporting him. Of course he was rushed to St. Mungo’s.”

“Of course,” murmured Severus, his mind racing.

Lucius eyed him warily. “You’re thinking, Severus, and this is a bad thing.”

Severus leaned his lanky form against an antique table and folded his arms. “Did you know that out of my entire class of year mates at Hogwarts, Lupin and I are the only male survivors from any of the houses?”

Lucius blinked. “So?”

“I find it distinctly depressing.”

Apparently unable to think of anything to say, Lucius let out his breath. “You’re addlepated,” he announced. “Come eat and then we’ll decide what to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Soft cotton wrapped over most of his upper face, making him feel claustrophobic. He tried to raise his hands to remove them, or at least loosen them, but a startled gasp caused him to freeze the motion.

“Remus!” Hermione Granger’s contralto voice filtered through the gauze over his ears. “Thank goodness you’re awake. Leave the bandages alone. I’ll get a healer!” Soft footsteps pattered away, undoubtedly Hermione leaving.

Frowning, Remus ignored her instructions and began poking at the wrapping, trying to find a way to tear it off. “Non, non!” cried a higher pitched, also familiar, voice. Cool hands frantically grabbed his and pulled his questing digits from their purpose. “Non, Remus, you mustn’t.”

“Fleur,” he croaked.

“Oui, c’est moi,” she stated, slipping into her native tongue in her agitation. 

He was thankful he knew the basics of the language. However, her rapid fire chattering next lost him completely. He didn’t even attempt to understand what she was saying and instead concentrated on listening beyond her soprano.

“Fleur, my love, shut up before you make him relapse out of self-defense.” Remus sagged with relief. Bill Weasley, Fleur’s husband, was there. The two formed a close friendship during the last year following Bill’s brush with Fenrir Greyback. Like Remus, Greyback attacked Bill; unlike Remus, Bill had not been a child and Greyback had not been in his wolf form. Bill’s ‘infection’ was mild, whereas Remus suffered his entire life with the effects of the werewolf curse.

“What happened? Where am I? What’s wrong with me? Where’s Dora? Where’s Teddy? Did we win? Where’s Harry?” The questions spilled from Remus like a torrent, each exploding from him as soon as his brain thought of them. He heard two intakes of breath and then a door opened just beyond, distracting everyone, Remus included.

“One thing at a time, Mr. Lupin.” Remus frowned in the newcomer’s direction, as he couldn’t see him through the bandage. He felt hands poke, prod and ease over him with impersonal skill. “Yes, everything’s perfectly fine.”

Remus grit his teeth and made to take off the gauze. “Ah,” the healer’s hands latched onto his and moved them aside, “except that, of course.”

“That?” Remus felt the question come out with a growl of frustration. “Of course?”

“Yes.” The healer seemed disinclined to elaborate. 

“Well?” Remus was alarmed at how quick his temper was slipping its leash. 

The healer sighed and Remus didn’t need his sight to know the room’s other occupants were exchanging looks of alarm and concern. “Very well,” the healer finally conceded with no small amount of disapproval. “You’re blind.”

Remus waited.

“We’re not entirely certain how the damage was caused but we can tell we can’t do anything about it. My guess is that the Killing Curse may not have hit you but perhaps blindsided you, no pun intended. Perhaps multiple curses flew at you, who knows? The gist of it is whatever happened bleached out the pigmentation of your eyes. We cannot heal them. Muggle medicine calls it flash blindness, which is a fair description.”

Remus would have blinked but he couldn’t. “I-“ He swallowed and tried again. “I don’t understand. I thought flash blindness was a temporary condition. When a flash bulb goes off or you stare too long into a light source…those black blobs…isn’t that flash blindness?”

There was a scratching sound, probably the healer scratching his chin. “Well, yes, that is a mild form. In your case, it’s the other end of the scale. The damage is so extensive that the pigmentation is gone. We cannot reproduce it. You were in the dark, your pupils were dilated wide to take in more light, thus to help you see better. When the spell or spells hit you or around you, their combined brightness burned out your eyes. I’m sorry, Mr. Lupin, there’s nothing we can do except help you adjust to life without vision.”

= = =

The venom coursing through Severus’ system took several weeks to purge and fully recover from. He anticipated being attacked by Nagini as Lord Voldemort had been using the she-snake as his personal assassin and garbage disposal for some time. Using knowledge gleaned from Nagini’s attack on Arthur Weasley, Severus assembled a workable anti-venom. No one expected, however, for any of Nagini’s victims to take a bite to the throat, especially not Severus.

His recuperation was making him testy. Being an individual obsessed with combing through all possible scenarios, he was disgruntled that he hadn’t considered the situation he found himself in at the Shrieking Shack. Convinced that his anti-venom wouldn’t take effect in time, Severus enacted his great death scene in front of Potter and his cronies…only to discover that it was unnecessary. Narcissa successfully spirited him away in the midst of the celebratory hoopla following Potter Junior’s vanquishing of Lord Voldemort.

Weak and grumpier than usual, Severus rattled around the stately Malfoy estates, letting Narcissa fuss over him and plotting with Lucius how to get out of trouble with the re-established Ministry of Magic. Slowly, Severus recovered his strength and his stubbornness. It was only then that Lucius allowed Severus access to The Daily Prophet.

> HEROIC WEREWOLF BLINDED DURING BATTLE OF HOGWARTS  
By Iphigenia Inglebright
> 
> Known werewolf and acknowledged de facto leader of the Order of the Phoenix following the death of Albus Dumbledore and Alastor “Mad Eye” Moody, Remus Lupin has been diagnosed with an extreme form of flash blindness. Sources inside St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries confirm rumors that Mr. Lupin’s vision loss was possibly caused by a close encounter with the Killing Curse. This would make Mr. Lupin the second known person to survive a brush with the Unforgivable Curse. 
> 
> Interest in the scientific community is widespread regarding Mr. Lupin’s condition. “A blind werewolf is not unheard of, but the circumstances of how he became blind as well as surviving such an encounter with the infamous Unforgivable makes Mr. Lupin somewhat of a scientific curiosity,” states Adobe Adair, well-known werewolf researcher. Should Mr. Lupin be worried whether he’ll become a fuzzy pincushion for leading researchers in the field of lycanthropy?
> 
> Insiders close to the young hero of the war, Harry Potter, state that he is highly unlikely to sanction the study of Mr. Lupin’s miraculous survival. A two-time survivor of the Killing Curse himself, Mr. Potter undoubtedly feels his stance is justified. The recurring opinion is that while Mr. Potter’s circumstances are unique, the circumstances surrounding Mr. Lupin’s situation calls into question how much lycanthropy came into play.
> 
> “It’s well known that lycanthropy, or werewolfism, has its perks,” Mr. Adair states. “Heightened senses and strength, as well as accelerated healing following the full moon transformation are just touching the tip of the iceberg. If lycanthropy can give us a clue on how to postpone meeting our mortal coil, then perhaps it’s time the wizarding world stopped persecuting werewolves and instead befriending them so we can learn their physiological secrets.”
> 
> Whatever the civil rights issue, The Daily Prophet and its staff congratulate Mr. Lupin on his miraculous survival and wish him best of luck in the future. Anyone interested in learning more can contact Healer Emery Jarvis at St. Mungo’s.

With a snort, Severus tossed the paper down, his black eyes turning thoughtful. Lupin, despite his normally calm mien, was not going to handle his lack of sight very well. Lips pursing, Severus’ mind turned to a family member on his father’s side, a cousin of sorts, roughly his age, who was blind. The two boys gotten along rather well but Severus long since lost contact. However, he remembered much of what he learned observing his cousin and knew that the St. Mungo’s healers were going to drive the independent werewolf up the wall, possibly before his well-meaning, coddling friends did.

Severus decided he needed a good-will project and Remus Lupin just found himself volunteered.

===

Remus listened stoically as the healer assigned to him offered advice and suggestions, listed prescribed methods of “dealing with those with Mr. Lupin’s disability,” and giving sympathy to everyone but his patient. The healer seemed especially eager to offer his support to “my dear Mrs. Tonks”, Remus’ mother-in-law, who more out of duty and familial obligation to her deceased daughter than any affection for Remus that he could tell, agreed to take him in while he recovered as best he could from his battle injuries. Remus’ other friends and allies, like the healer, seemed eager to talk about him and for him, but not to him. 

It was as if he were deaf as well as blind. As if his intelligence vanished along with his vision. After two weeks of it, Remus’ patience and temper were starting to get the better of him.

Strained with fatigue, worry and grief, Remus listened with mounting anger and frustration as the healer told the assembled group in solicitous tones, “You’ll have to organize his clothes by color. The pamphlets I handed you earlier list many useful spells to help him coordinate such daily activities.”

There was a murmur of interest and Remus’ patience hung by a thread. “You know,” he said almost conversationally, his voice a near-growl, “I am not only in the room, but have excellent hearing that is further enhanced by my lycanthropy.”

The room went uncomfortably silent. No one seemed to move; it was as if they were frozen. A distinct edge of discomfort chilled the room, causing Remus a bit of satisfaction in turning the tables. Yet to everyone’s disbelief, the healer seemed to miss the entire point of Remus’ comment.

“And that reminds me, you should bring him in at the full moon. We don’t know how the blindness will affect his wolf form.”

Remus felt as if he were vibrating with fury. He’d had enough of being treated like a child. “The patient,” he snarled, lifting himself off his back to brace on his elbows, “would like everyone to leave now before he does something violent.”

“Strenuous movement is not advisable at this time, Mr. Lupin,” the healer said in crisp, measured tones that he would use speaking to a small child.

Remus felt the wolf deep within him rising in outraged frustration. “Did the loss of my eyesight mean I lost my intelligence as well? Am I speaking in a language that you cannot comprehend?”

As if sensing that perhaps he was causing his patient distress, the healer stammered in surprise, “N-no, but-“

“Am I still considered a being with rights under the protection of what’s left of the Ministry of Magic?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then get the hell out of my room and leave me the hell alone!” Remus bellowed, jerking into a full upright position and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He gestured viciously in the direction of the doorway when no one moved.

There was silence followed by a mass of shuffling of feet as the room cleared. Panting Remus cast his remaining senses about and realized that someone remained behind. “Who stayed?” he barked.

“I did,” answered the baritone of Bill Weasley. “I can handle whatever you want to throw at me.”

Hearing the words he spoke to Bill almost a year earlier being casually thrown back at him unmanned Remus. He said the words in an effort to support Bill as he dealt with the effects of being bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Even in human form, being bitten by a werewolf had some consequences. Their resulting friendship meant much to Remus, who had few friends he could completely rely upon, especially now that he found and lost his childhood friend, Sirius Black, so recently. He found himself cherishing Bill’s unwavering support now.

“Thank you,” he murmured hoarsely, eyes stabbed with tears.

“In everyone else’s defense,” Bill continued, manfully ignoring Remus’ moment of emotional weakness, “they’re not really excluding you. The healers are the only ones pretty much ignoring your existence. Everyone else was waiting on you to say something.”

“Well, I did.” Remus inwardly winced at the peevish tone his answer took.

Bill laughed, a hearty guffaw that made Remus chuckle with him. “That you did,” the younger man agreed. He paused before adding almost casually, “Fleur’s got Teddy in the hallway…”

Remus straightened his posture, suddenly buoyed at the thought of his son. “Teddy’s here?”

He could almost hear the grin spreading across Bill’s freckled and scarred face. “I take it a father and son moment wouldn’t go amiss?”

“No,” Remus replied with eagerness he couldn’t disguise, “it wouldn’t.”

He heard Bill rise from his chair and make his way for the door. “I’ll go get the little turquoise-haired monster then.”

Remus chuckled, grateful to have a friend like Bill Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius watched Severus move about the room, one pale eyebrow arched in laconic amusement. His dark-haired friend was still shaky from Nagini’s venom and occasionally had spells of dizziness, yet the younger man’s inherent aversion to showing physical weakness persevered. It was a trait they shared and, he noted wryly to himself, it was somewhat irritating on occasion.

“You can stay here, you know,” he offered for the sixth time in three days.

The look he received in return was, at the very least, scornful. “I will not hide here like some criminal.”

“It’s not hiding if you’re doing it to keep out of Azkaban,” Lucius replied, his tone going flat as he mentioned the infamous wizarding prison he himself inhabited for almost a year.

“Potter won’t let them send me to Azkaban.” Severus’ tone was confident and certain.

“And why would you say that?” Though the question had a snide edge to it, Severus could tell Lucius was honestly curious for an answer.

Severus thought of a wild red-haired beauty whose son shared her eyes and, yes he grudgingly admitted, her spirit. “Because he’s a Gryffindor. Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black are the exceptions to the stereotype of noble intentions and fair play so typical of the Gryffindor breed.” He shot a narrow-eyed look at his blond companion. “He talked them into pardoning you and your family, didn’t he?”

Lucius frowned but conceded the point. “Very well, but at least let me-“

Severus stopped the words with a brisk chop of his hand. “No. Keep out of the line of fire.”

“I was going to offer some gold until your account at Gringotts’ is accessible again.” Lucius’ tone was dry.

Severus paused in his packing, little though there was. “It’s the first thing I’ll do after I speak with Potter and Shacklebolt. If there’s a problem with the account, however, I’d appreciate the loan.”

Severus knew what it cost Lucius to offer the aid. It went against the Malfoy grain. Lucius, in turn, knew what it took for Severus to accept the help if needed. Showing such a weakness, even to a close friend, went against the Slytherin grain.

Lucius startled Severus a few nights earlier as, over an after-dinner firewhiskey in Lucius’ study, the older man confessed he suspected Severus was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix for some time. He further flabbergasted Severus by asking if it was indeed instigated by what happened to Lily Evans Potter. Severus confirmed Lucius’ suspicions and the two friends talked long into the night of things they never would have had the nerve to discuss before. The evening’s revelation solidified their friendship into something deeper, harder to define. 

Perhaps, Severus conceded to himself, like they were brothers, a family.

Narcissa Malfoy’s faith in Severus long created a bond between Lucius’ wife and Severus, one that went beyond the Unbreakable Vow taken two years before. As far as the Malfoy matron was concerned, Severus was a Black and a Malfoy in every way but blood.

Lucius and Narcissa’s son Draco was another matter entirely. Draco spent the last two years resenting Severus for his family’s, specifically his father’s, fall from grace with their peers among the pure blood followers of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. A confused young man, Draco now faced the facts that everything he was taught from birth, the things that supposedly mattered most, were revealed as bigotry and self-delusion. The young Malfoy’s sense of worth took a tumble. His mother and father now welcomed with open arms the person he felt safe in blaming. 

As if conjured by Severus’ thoughts, Draco appeared in the doorway of Severus’ assigned room. His pale, pointed face was impassive, his blue-grey eyes lacking their usual spark of arrogance. “Father,” he said deferentially to the older man standing just inside the room, “may I speak with Professor Snape in private?”

The older man exchanged a look of wary curiosity with Severus, who gave a single slight nod of acquiescence. Lucius strolled out the door, pausing a moment beside his son as if to speak. Unable to voice what he wanted, Lucius disappeared from Severus’ view and his footsteps faded down the long hall.

Severus turned to face Draco squarely, one eyebrow hoisted expectantly. Draco stepped into the room and strolled to the window, staring out into the early spring afternoon.

“I wanted to apologize, Professor,” Draco said, his voice tight. Malfoys, as a rule, apologized for nothing.

“For what?” Severus kept his tone mild and lacking its usual sarcastic edge. He couldn’t tell Draco’s mood and prodding the boy too much might result in Severus having to hex the whelp in self-defense. It was considered bad manners for a guest to hex the heir apparent of his hosts.

“I thought you were a typical Slytherin.” Draco whirled around at the sound of Severus’ chuckle. “What?” he demanded defensively.

“I am a typical Slytherin,” Severus told him, still chuckling.

“But –“ Draco frowned. Severus waved him over to the chair by the window while he sat cross-legged on the bed to face the young man.

“Why do you think I am not a typical Slytherin?” Severus’ lips curved slightly at Draco’s deepening frown. “Let’s put this another way, shall we? What do you see as typical Slytherin traits?”

Draco considered the man who was once his Potions and Defense Against the Darks Arts professor, as well as his Headmaster while attending his seventh chaotic years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That Snape also served as his Head of House seemed to matter little to whatever ideas Draco had twirling through his mind. 

Taking a deep breath the boy replied, “Ambition, cunning, deviousness, pure blood status, the need for connections not friends, selfishness, self-preservation, resourcefulness, ignoring the rules-” He stopped his litany when Severus raised a hand to stop him.

“Very well,” grunted Severus. “Let’s start with those. Cunning wit, deviousness, and resourcefulness I believe can be easily proven considering for the past 18 years or so I’ve been a double agent so ingenious that no one was wise to the fact.” He smirked at Draco. “Agreed?”

Draco grimaced but nodded.

“Let’s see,” Severus drawled. “Ambition. Yes, well, I have that in spades, only I learned to curb it usually, considering I was working for Albus Dumbledore. Ambition was all well and good to Dumbledore, but mostly he found it amusing to thwart. I learned quickly not to give the old coot any further ammunition to torment me with if I could help it.” He grinned briefly. "And sometimes I couldn't help it."

Draco muttered something Severus didn’t catch, but was certain was a negative comment regarding Albus Dumbledore and his motives.

“Selfishness and the need for connections other than friends are what got me into becoming a Death Eater to begin with. I was so certain that the girl I so wanted to impress would find my elevation of status appealing, I wound up driving her away. Yet I continued on my path, so blinded by my own needs and the certainty of being right. Is that not selfish? Putting my needs and desires above hers?”

Draco said nothing, merely watched Severus with unreadable eyes.

“Ignoring the rules.” Severus sighed. “Ah, yes, I’m very good at that. Recent examples include breaking promises I gave, taking chances that could have not only gotten myself but everyone else I swore to protect and serve beside killed –“

“Who?” interrupted Draco, his features becoming intense.

Severus hesitated a moment before confessing. “When I made the Unbreakable Vow with your mother to protect you, to help you with your task the year before, it was dangerous and foolish. Very Gryffindor in fact,” Severus added with a grimace. “And I did not tell Dumbledore, something that definitely got me in trouble when he found out, from Potter of all people. It was a grave risk, but one I felt I should take for the sake of your father, who is my friend, and his family, whom he could not protect at that time.”

“Hmm,” was Draco’s thoughtful response.

“Not to mention all the trouble I caused as a student at Hogwarts myself.” He coughed to cover a flush of embarrassment as Draco raised an inquiring eyebrow, demanding silently more details on this interesting bit of information. Snape knew very well he sported the reputation as a taskmaster and a man who regarded ‘fun’ as anathema while he was a professor at Hogwarts. “What was the other one?”

“Pure blood,” whispered Draco, his gaze sliding away from Severus.

“Ah yes, pure blood. You do realize, Draco, that the Dark Lord himself was not a pure blood despite being descended from Salazar Slytherin?” Draco nodded, still not meeting Snape’s eyes. “That my maternal family line, the Princes, are easily as distinguished as the Malfoys or the Blacks but my father was as Muggle as Muggle can get?” Again Draco nodded. “How does it matter then?”

Draco blinked and gave an awkward shrug. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “It’s confusing now.”

“Yes,” agreed Severus with a hefty sigh, standing up and grabbing his pack. “It will be for some time. Your family will not have it easy. It’s well known the Malfoys' stance on pure bloods and your father has been named and seen as a follower of Lord Voldemort.” Severus placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder. The boy looked up at him, blue-grey eyes unblinkingly meeting black. “Chin up, have confidence in yourself, and remember that if you need to get away, if you need to rant and rave over the injustices of the world, don’t come to me. I’ll probably be too busy ranting myself to listen much.”

“So I can come over to see you and rant with you then?” Draco asked, the old familiar sparkle of arrogance lurking in the silvery depths of his eyes.

Severus chuckled. “Yes, you can.” He held out his hand and Draco shook it solemnly, rising from his chair to escort his former professor from his home.

“Oh, and Draco?” 

“Yes, Professor?”

“Don’t call me ‘professor’ anymore. Severus will do.”

“Yes, Pro- Severus.”

Severus mentally sighed with relief. One more hurdle crossed and several more to go.

===

The meeting with Harry Potter went better than Severus expected. The dark-haired young man, for Severus in all honesty could not call him a boy any longer, listened to Severus’ prepared speech expanding on his role as a spy for Dumbledore and offering more information regarding the plans Lord Voldemort put into motion. Some of those plans already bore their poisoned fruit, while others still had not eventuated.

With Potter essentially convinced of his patriotism, for lack of a better word, it was time to visit the provisional Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Order of the Phoenix member and respected Auror was, in Severus’ opinion, a good choice. Shacklebolt was a hardliner but known to be fair as well. His keen intelligence and cunning wits would help him navigate the political minefield of re-establishing the power base of the Ministry of Magic and sending minions forth to clean up the mess left behind by the puppet government put in place by Lord Voldemort. 

Severus was not a creature of the political arena, unlike Lucius, but he knew and understood enough to wish Shacklebolt the best of luck and then get the hell out of the way. As he approached the de facto Minister’s office, his steps slowed. Harry Potter’s bright green eyes narrowed as he observed his former Potions Master’s hesitation.

“What’s wrong?” the young man asked, slightly perturbed. It was obvious he still had reservations but having viewed Severus’ memories the young man knew Severus was truthful with his tale of deceit and treachery against Lord Voldemort. There was something else, though, that held sway over the younger man’s thoughts regarding Severus’ role. Severus couldn’t figure out what it was but he instinctively knew it had something to do with that old meddler, Albus Dumbledore.

Severus thought about his answer for a few seconds before deciding to go with the truth. He’d usually been brutally honest with Potter in the past, almost cruelly so. He didn’t figure changing the strategy would get him anywhere now. “If this doesn’t work, I’m not going to Azkaban.”

Potter blinked once and very slowly cocked his head slightly to one side, much like his belated godfather. Severus gritted his teeth at the nuance. His hatred of Sirius Black had not diminished even with the idiot’s death by window dressing.

“And if I were to promise that you will walk out of that office a free man with no future in Azkaban as a result of anything to do with the war or Voldemort, would you believe me?” Green eyes stared boldly into black before the black slid away uncertainly.

“Yes, I suppose,” Severus answered grudgingly, noting the addendum of ‘the war or Voldemort’. That excluded anything outside that arena but Severus couldn’t think of anything in his life and actions that didn’t center around the war so he dismissed the phrasing.

“I have to ask,” Potter said with an unexpected grin, “why do you believe me? You’ve never done that before.”

Severus grimaced before waving a hand, indicating the younger man should precede him. “I believed you, usually. You’re a terrible liar. Obviously not a skill you inherited from your father and godfather. I just couldn’t be bothered to care.” At Potter’s questioning glance, he elaborated, “You’re a Gryffindor. For the most part, Gryffindors take honesty to the blunt extreme. There are exceptions to every rule, of course,” he added, noting Harry’s wry expression and knowing they were thinking of Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore, after all, was a master in the art of subterfuge and deception.

After Harry’s perfunctory knock, the two of them entered Shacklebolt’s office. The young secretary stood flabbergasted as Harry greeted her by name, stated blithely they had an appointment with Kingsley, and that he and Severus Snape would just go on in. Severus noted with amusement that the young woman took one look at him and shrank back into her chair in an effort to hide. He vaguely recalled her as a talentless Ravenclaw when it came to Potions. Martha, Amortia, something like that. He gave her a haughty look, causing her to gasp in dismay at being noticed.

“Come.” Shacklebolt’s deep voice reverberated through the door at Harry’s brief knock. Harry threw open the door and sauntered in like he’d been there many times before. Hell, thought Severus, maybe he had.

“Kingsley, you’ll never guess what came wandering onto my front stoop.” Harry shook hands with Kingsley, who was staring at Severus.

“Snape.” Shacklebolt didn’t offer his hand and neither did Severus. It was immediately obvious they weren’t going to be friendly, merely polite and only that because of Harry. “Here to surrender?”

Severus snorted derisively and was poised to respond when he noted the warning look blazing in Potter’s eyes. It was a similar gleam to the one Lily used to get when she readied herself to lambaste Severus for some thoughtless comment of which she disapproved.

“No, he’s not going to surrender. He’s here to avoid a trial and I’ll tell you why.” Severus listened with interest as Harry began his story at the very beginning. Literally. Starting with Severus’ mother and her marriage to Muggle Tobias Snape and ending with Severus’ demise in the Shrieking Shack after handing over his memories to Harry. The young hero of the wizarding world covered in half an hour everything that Severus had done in his entire life that was noteworthy. For good or for ill, for selfish or noble reasons, it was made patently clear that Severus’ actions were to be respected and acknowledged. It was obvious Harry expected, if not outright demanded, Severus Snape’s immediate exoneration and proclamation as a war hero.

When Harry finally fell silent, Shacklebolt considered the young wizard for several long minutes. No one moved a muscle. Severus felt certain that if he so much as took in air, he’d throw up all over the interestingly patterned Persian carpet beneath his feet. Shacklebolt, he was certain, was not convinced.

He was wrong. 

“Very well.” Shacklebolt nodded decisively and pulled from a small tray a sheet of fine parchment. He brought from his desk drawer a bottle of fine gold ink. With his quill, Interim Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt wrote out a pardon for one Severus Snape.

Severus stared at the piece of parchment for a long moment, then rolled it carefully and placed it within the scroll case Shacklebolt solemnly handed him. “I cannot guarantee you’ll have a friendly welcome, Snape,” Shacklebolt told him as they stood to shake hands, “but I appreciate what you’ve had to do. There’s always at least one person who gets the really short end of the stick in a war.”

“Three in this war,” muttered Potter. 

Severus took the opportunity presented to him to ask, “And how is the amiable Mister Lupin?”

“Not so amiable considering,” mused Shacklebolt. 

“He’s a bit,” Potter hesitated before finishing, “testy.”

Severus snorted. “I should say so.” The silence following that statement grew awkward and Severus excused himself, stating that he now needed to go to Gringotts and gain access to his accounts once more.

“Any trouble, let me know,” Shacklebolt told him in his deep, rumbling bass. Severus nodded and departed.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus winced but managed to suppress the foul word that came to mind as he once again banged his shins into some object littering the floor. He waited for the smarting pain to subside before bending down to feel for the object and remove it from his path. This time it was some toy for his infant son, but prior incidents had been a chair, stray mop handle and something Remus still hadn’t identified. 

Andromeda was not taking to heart the lecture on keeping the walk areas clear for Remus to traverse. Either that or she was attempting to kill him and make it look like an accident. Honestly, at this point, Remus wouldn’t put it passed her.

Andromeda squawked over the long cane Remus needed for navigation, insisting that he’d wave it around and break something. However, Remus was beginning to think that she wanted to make him uncomfortable enough to leave. She never approved of Dora Tonks’ infatuation with a werewolf and was less thrilled that now she had to take care of her daughter’s widower and son.

Remus wasn’t overly enamored with the idea himself. The depression he sank into was hard to claw his way out of. Every time something happened to bring him a little joy, someone would find a way to bring him lower than before.

Bill and Fleur visited twice a week, each time taking him out of the house for a trip to the local village, to visit other friends, or just to walk in the nearby pasture. Remus cherished those moments for sometimes Andromeda grudgingly let them take Teddy, giving Remus a bit of time without her worrying he might accidentally hurt the baby. It was also good just to get out.

A flustered Fleur arrived a bit later than the usual noon pick up time on a gloomy Thursday. Remus could tell by her breathing that something happened, something unexpected and not wholly welcome. She spoke briefly to Andromeda and cooed over Teddy a moment before heading straight for Remus’ chair in the sitting room. 

“What’s happened?” Remus asked immediately. 

Fleur seemed to stop, startled by Remus’ observation. “Qu’est ce que?”

“You’re upset, Fleur,” Remus said with little patience. “What’s happened?”

“Oh!” Fleur attempted her usual silvery laugh but it fell flat. “Ill news, that is all. Undoubtedly ‘arry will tell us all about it when we get to Grimmauld Place.” She leaned in to confide, “’e ‘as only told us that we will be shocked.” Remus could feel her shrug in typical Gallic fashion. “It must ill news, n’est c’est pas?”

Remus’ face fell. “I don’t know if I’m up to traversing Grimmauld Place, Fleur. That place was dangerous to walk around with sight.”

Fleur’s laugh this time was true. “Non, non, ‘e ‘as been working on cleaning up ze place. ‘im and Ginny ‘ave been directing Kreacher,” Remus could hear her lip curl at the mention of the crotchety house elf, “decide what iz Black family treasure and worth keeping and what is just junk and should be put in ze rubbish bin. You would not recognize the place, Remus, I assure you! C’est magnifique! It iz turning into a beautiful ‘ome!”

Remus frowned. “Where’s Bill?” Something still niggled at him.

“Still at work, hélas,” she spat. “’e works too ‘ard, I tell ‘im, but does ‘e listen? Non!”

Remus lifted an eyebrow at the vehemence of her tone. He stood up, snatching up his short cane, the one he used after transformations. He held a hand out to Fleur, who wrapped her arm through his as if he were escorting her, not the other way around. Fleur knew how to salvage a man’s pride, Remus noted ruefully.

“Why is he working too hard?”

Remus could almost feel the blush radiating from Fleur’s skin. “We are going to ‘ave a baby,” she whispered to him, “but you cannot mentioned it to anyone yet. We ‘ave not told ‘is or my family. Only you know now.”

Remus felt a smile bloom from within him and he gave her a hug. “Congratulations, Fleur. I’m so happy for you both.” 

He could visualize her preening even as she answered, “Bon, I’m glad you are pleased. We were afraid to tell you.”

“Why?” asked Remus, puzzled. He paused before the door to let her go first, as a gentleman and for practicality’s sake. “It’s the kind of news everyone wants to hear after so much heartbreak and horror.”

“Hmm. I can see that.” Fleur’s voice rose in volume, speaking to Andromeda who, from the sounds of things, had taken Teddy upstairs for a nap. “We are leaving now, Andromeda! Do you ‘ave plans this evening or can we keep him late?”

“Whatever,” came Andromeda’s muffled voice followed by an irate bellow from Remus’ son. Teddy obviously had no desire to take a nap. Remus smothered a chuckle and felt Fleur do the same.

“I don’t have a curfew, Fleur,” Remus told her. Fleur snorted. Feeling upbeat with the news of Fleur's pregnancy and despite whatever ill news would come from Harry, Remus let Fleur tow him into the fireplace to Floo to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

===

Remus sat his tea cup down on the table in front of him with exquisite care. The amiable chat was at a lull and everyone was feeling rather full from the delicious dinner Kreacher prepared. Remus had to admit, whatever happened while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed at Grimmauld Place the year before was for the better. Kreacher was a completely different house elf.

“Okay, Fleur said there was news, ill news,” Remus said into the comfortable silence. “What is it?” He turned to face where he knew Harry was sitting. He heard Harry’s teacup clatter back to it’s saucer and the young man shifted in his chair as if squirming.

“It will be in the papers tomorrow, so I thought I would tell everyone before it did. He asked me to, said you deserved to hear the truth.” Remus was certain that everyone else’s brow was as furrowed as his own.

“What are you talking about, Harry?” asked George Weasley, the only living twin of the set that started Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes and older brother to Ron. Remus conjured in his mind the image of George’s freckled face and carroty hair, much like the rest of the Weasley family. Once a boisterous young man, George became more somber and subdued following the death of his twin, Fred, during the Second Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry took a deep breath while shooting at look at Remus. Snape specifically asked Harry to watch Remus’ reaction. Harry was puzzled by the request but reluctantly agreed. His gaze traveled from Remus to the others, Ron and Hermione excluded, who knew most of Snape’s past with Lily Evans. They did not, however, know this bit of news and he was afraid he would give himself away if he looked at either of them.

“Severus Snape is alive and Kingsley Shacklebolt and I just authorized his exoneration.” He made a grimace. “Well, actually, all I did was tell what I knew of things and Kingsley did the rest.”

The silence, to coin a phrase, was deafening. Ron’s face turned pink, then red and then an alarming shade of something Harry privately termed “Ron Explosion Imminent”. Hermione merely narrowed her brown eyes at Harry, as if attempting to discern what maggot got into his head. Ginny, being her usual unflappable self, watched everyone else with amusement.

It was Remus’ reaction, however, that Harry was startled to view. The werewolf went pale as milk and for a moment Harry was afraid Remus was going to topple over in a faint. Slowly though pink replaced the white as Remus’ temper, rare to emerge but riding high to the surface of late, sparked.

“He’s alive.” Remus’ tone was flat and Harry couldn’t stop a small shiver that raced up his spine. “The son of a bitch is alive and your exonerated him?” Remus wasn’t angry, he was furious. “He killed Dumbledore! You watched him do it, Harry!”

Harry coughed and exchanged a meaningful glance with Hermione. Though she and Ron knew of Snape’s true role in the war only Hermione and Harry seemed to have found some sort of forgiveness for the man. Ron was still completely unreasonable on the subject of Severus Snape. 

“Er, Remus, there’s more to this than what I saw and reported to all. Things I learned, actually, in the middle of the final battle,” Harry began but he was interrupted. 

Remus shot to his feet and began to pace in his agitation. Everyone was thankful that the clutter that once inhabited the room was removed otherwise Remus would have tripped and broken his neck in the first two steps.

“I don’t care what his excuse is,” Remus spat. “He’s a murderer and a traitor. Throw his ass in Azkaban, toss him bound to a boulder to the bottom of the lake, hex him until he’s one huge boil, feed him to an Acromantula, I don’t care, but for Merlin’s sake, Harry, don’t fete the man!”

“I see,” rumbled a voice from the doorway and Harry suppressed a groan. Damn the man, couldn’t he use tact? Did he have tact? “So the fact that I was actually a double agent for the Order is completely irrelevant? That I killed Dumbledore not only on his orders but before his cursed hand could kill him more slowly and painfully? Oh yes, and the coup de grace is,” Snape’s sneer was lethal, “that I too should be dead for the girl I have been in love with since I was nine years old is obviously meaningless in a roomful of the foolhardy folk of Gryffindor?”

Remus spun around on his heel to where the voice came from, losing his balance slightly. Strong hands immediately righted him, a brief fiery touch that sent Remus’ senses on high alert. Sensing the other man’s presence nearby, Remus launched himself at Severus, intending to throttle the man.

Severus reacted instinctively. Though he was a first-class dueler with a wand, he grew up the skinny victim of much bullying in a working class town that prized brawn over brains. He learned to scrap with the best of them and much of his reflexes remained. He sidestepped Remus’ attack but managed to restrain himself from delivering a blow as the blind man fell beside him.

To Severus’ surprise however, Remus may have been down but he wasn’t out. Remus hit the floor with an ‘oof’ but he too had enough fighting skill to swipe his leg out and topple Snape to the ground next to him. When he heard the other body thud to the floor, Remus rolled over and onto Snape, his fingers digging into the other man’s shoulders. He shook him, taking satisfaction in hearing Snape’s head hit the floor a couple of times before someone pulled him off even as he groped for Snape’s throat.

Panting and struggling, Remus growled in frustrated anger as Ginny and Hermione exclaimed over Snape while Harry yelled at Remus. There was a loud WHAM! Everyone went silent.

“I think we’ve had enough histrionics for one lifetime,” chuckled Bill’s baritone close enough to Remus and behind him to make Remus realize it was Bill who pulled him off the man on the floor.

“Ever the voice of reason,” sneered Snape. He held his head a moment, trying to get the swimming sensation to stop. “I hope you feel better, Lupin.”

“No,” snapped Remus, wrenching himself from whoever held him. “I’d feel better if-“

“Yes, yes, if I were in Azkaban, crushed by a boulder at the bottom of a lake, etcetera ad nauseum. That won’t fix anything, however, so you may as well stop whining like Potter’s godfather and get on with living.” Remus heard leather creak and guessed rightly that Snape sat down.

“I’d appreciate it, Snape,” sighed Harry, “if you would refrain from defaming my godfather. He’s dead, the war’s over and all it does is piss me off.”

“That would be the point, Potter, but if you insist, I defer to my host’s wishes.”

Remus snorted in disbelief. “That’ll be a first.”

“Please, Remus,” pleaded Harry, sounding weary. “Will you just hear him out? I got everyone together so he’ll only have to tell it once.”

“Not counting that charming reporter,” chided Snape softly.

“She doesn’t count,” countered Harry. “You owe the Order this, Snape.”

“Indeed. Shall I start from the beginning?” The others murmured their agreement and Remus was left to listen, to his displeasure. Snape suddenly became the focus of all that was wrong in his world and he was unhappy to let the man loose upon society. Snape hated James, Sirius, Remus, sneered at Tonks, tormented Harry, killed Dumbledore and was in general a foul individual.

But as Remus listened to Snape’s tale, his demeanor reluctantly began to thaw. Relying on his hearing now more than his vision, Remus picked up nuances in Snape’s speech, the regret, the desire, the hope, the sorrow, the frustration, the horror, the fear, every emotion that Snape felt was relayed in his story, resounding in his voice. Snape had truly adored Lily Evans, despising James not for any skills or abilities but because Snape understood that Lily would eventually wind up with James. The other man’s fear of discovery, of being tortured to death, of being forced to kill and maim others were indeed horrible to Snape and the stuff of nightmares. His regret at being the hand that brought about Albus’ death, whether to save another’s life or no, was genuine. Snape’s satisfaction at being one of the victors in a war of bigoted brutality was authentic and heartfelt. 

“Thus it was from Lucius that I learned everything that transpired after my ‘demise’,” Snape finished. “I recuperated as best I could and then sallied forth to attempt to gain pardon and my life back. Though,” he mused almost as an afterthought, “I’ve been someone else for so long, I’m not certain who I really am anymore.”

The noises of a London evening drifted into the now silent room once Snape finished speaking. Everyone seemed to be absorbing the story and the consequences Snape paid for one youthful mistake, albeit a very large one.

“So,” mused Ron, staring into his tea cup, the liquid having long since grown cold, “what are you going to do now?”

Snape raised an eyebrow at the inquiry. “I don’t know, Mr. Weasley. I managed to get my accounts unfrozen. As you can imagine, the goblins were not thrilled with losing a potential cache of gold. I am considering selling my childhood home, as it has no memories attached to it that are of any comfort. I have no desire to continue my former vocations, teaching or spying, so I am at loose ends, I suppose.”

“You have a large cache of gold?” Harry asked, startled. “I didn’t realize teaching paid that well.”

Snape grinned at the youth. “It doesn’t, but when you don’t spend anything it accumulates. Plus a Muggle cousin plays in the stock market for fun and as a vocation, so I gave him a set amount to invest on my behalf and as I earned returns off the stocks, I converted them back into galleons.” He looked smugly satisfied. “I have quite the little nest egg, I assure you. I will not need to live on charity.”

“So you ‘ave Muggle family?” Fleur asked, waving her wand to charm the teapot to reheat the remaining tea. She reheated Ron and Remus’ cup while she was at it. He felt the warmth spread through his chilled hands.

“Yes, a few on my father’s side. I have several cousins that I was once close too, besides the stock trader. He and I have similar temperaments so we got along best as children.” Snape frowned at the assembly. “I told you this tragic tale of woe and misery not for your sympathy but for your understanding. I don’t ask you to stand up for me if, or rather when, the verbal or even physical attacks begin. And they will. There will be people who don’t care the reasons or excuses for my behavior. They will see me, and the Malfoys, as persons they can aim their anger and hatred at for what the Death Eaters have done.”

Bill’s voice was dry when he responded. “You don’t ask it of us, but you know we will, being ‘foolhardy folk of Gryffindor’ and all.”

The room laughed, excluding Remus and Snape. “No,” Snape replied, “I’m actually asking you not too.” The laughter stopped. Everyone stared at him incredulously, but Snape noted that Remus merely scowled.

“I don’t understand,” Hermione said. “You tell us this story and knowing what you sacrificed for Harry to defeat Voldemort, you don’t want us to defend you when you’re attacked by Wizarding society for it?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Miss Granger.” Severus heaved a huge sigh and sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers in a very Dumbledore-like fashion. Remus, of course, didn’t see this but he heard the creak of the cushions and felt the atmosphere relax. “I don’t expect you to understand but I do expect you to let me fight my own battles. All of you have bigger fish to fry in rebuilding everything without having to worry about a few sorry individuals.”

Remus felt his skin tingle and knew that Snape was looking at him, referring to both of them.

“Er,” Harry said, flummoxed on how to respond to the statement. From the stunned silence, Remus gathered no one knew quite what to say.

“So what do you want from us specifically then?” Hermione as usual cut through the long speak to get to the heart of the matter.

Snape hesitated then sighed. “I would like…” He paused once more, though whether unable to voice his need or not sure how to explain it, Remus couldn’t tell. “I thought you deserved to know, especially you three.” Remus assumed he made some gesture to Harry, Ron and Hermione, for really, of who else could he be speaking? “All of the Order deserves to know the truth, the whole of it. None of you are prone to huge exaggerations and are honest enough to correct any misconceptions or untruthful dissemination.” 

“True,” agreed Bill. Remus turned his head to his right where Bill’s voice came. “Very well, you have mine and Fleur’s cooperation and understanding. And our thanks.” There was rustling of movement that Remus couldn’t decipher but it was cleared up what it likely was by Bill’s next words. “Everyone present is invited to dinner at the Burrow this Sunday, you as well Pro-um, Mr. Snape. It is not only insisted upon but practically required. Remus, Harry said he’d take you home tonight, so we’ll see you Sunday?” 

Remus held out his hand and Bill took it for a shake. “Certainly. I look forward to your mother’s cooking, as always.”

Further good byes were exchanged and Bill and Fleur took their leave. Ron and Hermione followed them, both of them warming slightly to their former Potions Master. Ginny took her leave right after Ron and Hermione, still being a minor and under her parents’ curfew rules. Left alone with Snape and Harry, Remus felt targeted somehow. Something else was going on and it involved the Order’s werewolf.

There was a slight popping noise that informed Remus that Kreacher the house elf entered. “Would Master like more tea?” the crotchety old elf croaked.

“How old are you now, Potter?” asked Snape abruptly. 

“Er, 18, almost 19,” replied Harry, taken aback.

“Perhaps the three of us could indulge in something a bit stronger than tea?” Snape’s smooth baritone was almost sly.

Remus couldn’t help the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Harry, there’s a bottle of Ogden’s in the kitchen, unless Kreacher disposed of it?”

Harry’s voice was amused. “Kreacher?”

“Kreacher knows right where it is, Master.” The old elf’s bones creaked and popped, telling Remus he probably attempted a subservient bow. “Shall I bring the bottle and three glasses?”

“Yes, Kreacher,” agreed Harry with an amiable mien, “that would be fabulous.”

“While we’re waiting on Kreacher’s return, Lupin, I have a proposal I want you to consider.” 

Remus straightened up in his seat and turned his face in the direction of Snape’s voice. “Oh?” he asked warily.

“Ah, thank you, Kreacher!” gabbled Harry. Remus frowned at the sound of Harry’s sudden nervousness.

There was a pause in serious conversation as full tumblers of fire whiskey were passed around and the first sips taken. Remus felt the fire of the drink burn down his esophagus and into his stomach, warming him. Slowly he began to relax until he realized that was Snape’s intention. He immediately tensed, alert to any tricks Snape might try.

“This proposal?” Remus prompted.

He heard Snape take a deep breath. “I want you to move in with me. You and your son.”


	5. Chapter 5

Remus couldn’t help it. He gaped, gobsmacked. “You want me and Teddy to do what?”

Snape’s voice was cool and collected, as if the suggestion were of small matter to him. “Move in with me.”

“What the hell for?” Remus demanded, slamming his half full tumbler onto the table next to his chair. He was thankful nothing sloshed or broke.

“We need each other.”

“The hell we do. What are you on about? What’s your scheme?” Remus seriously considered launching himself at Snape once more, surely he could deliver a black eye before Harry pulled him off, assuming he could find the man.

“You need to get out of your mother-in-law’s house. You’re straining each other’s nerves. She’s grieving for her husband and daughter. You are grieving for your wife, friends and vision.”

“And what do you need?” Remus interrupted with a nasty sneer.

“I need a project to boost my public image.”

Remus was once again stunned speechless. The sheer gall of the man! He turned on Harry, wishing he could see the two others, read their expressions and gauge the seriousness of this ludicrous conversation. Surely this had to be a joke!

“You _approved_ this barmy idea?” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“Not approved exactly but I agreed it might be a possibility of getting you and Teddy away from Andromeda. She’s not exactly a good helpmate for you, Remus,” Harry said cautiously.

“Lupin, look at it this way. I know how to react and deal with a blind person. I’m not an expert by any means but I spent enough time with my cousin when I was younger to understand what the blind can and cannot be expected to do. I also, through him, have means of getting access to helpful things to aid you in regaining a normalized lifestyle.” Snape’s voice was even and unruffled, but not demeaning or condescending. That more than anything made Remus pay attention. “I have the patience to help you and, despite my abysmal teaching style, I do enjoy smaller children. I intend on moving closer to my Muggle relatives, who are in alt at the idea of having me back in the family. For some reason that I have yet to fathom, I was a popular cousin.” 

Neither Remus nor Harry could miss the bemusement in the last sentence.

“You will be around complete strangers who will have no preconceived notions of your lycanthropy or your blindness. Sam, my blind cousin, will probably be thrilled to befriend you. He’s quite the gregarious individual.”

“Okay there’s loads of good for me,” pointed out Remus with a little bit of sarcasm, “but what do you get out of it? The public relations story of ‘former Death Eater spy helps blind werewolf’?”

Snape sighed, a beleaguered sound that upped Remus’ blood pressure a bit more. “Not just that, you dense idiot. I also get the satisfaction of befriending someone I always wanted to befriend. I get the satisfaction of being me, the real me, not the me that I’ve had to present to everyone since I was eleven years old. Only Lily had the slightest idea of who I really was before I started pulling the wool over her eyes. You are comfortable –“

“An old shoe, that’s me,” Remus cut in bitterly, reaching for his tumbler of whiskey and tossing the remainder back in one gulp. It burned his throat but he refused to give in to the wracking cough such a maneuver would normally have incurred.

“Remus,” moaned Harry in a pleading tone.

“You are companionable,” snapped Snape, his temper finally breaking as well. “You are intelligent, well-read and we actually have a few things in common. I need help, Lupin, adjusting to living in a world where I don’t have to fear or mistrust everyone and everything. I can trust you and you can trust me. Teddy will also benefit by being with his father and his presence will help you heal. It will also get you from beneath Andromeda’s feet so she can do the same.”

The room fell silent, broken only by the occasional heavy intake of breath by one of the occupants. Harry watched the two older men in rapt fascination. Severus glared in frustration at Remus. Remus stood in front of his chair, an arrested expression of disbelief and near longing on his face.

“No.” Remus’ answer was explosive. “This is a sick joke and I’ve had enough of it. Harry, Floo me home or I’ll Apparate myself.”

“And Splinch yourself,” Harry and Severus said together.

“Harry.” Remus drew the young man’s name out warningly. 

Harry shot Severus an apologetic glance but moved to the werewolf’s side. He took the glass out of Remus’ hand and set it on the table. Remus grabbed his cane, shot a wary look in Snape’s direction and held out his hand, cursing himself for showing any sort of weakness in front of Snape. Without a word, Harry threw the Floo powder into the fire and guided Remus in.

“The Tonks’ residence,” Remus stated clearly, almost defiantly. He vanished in a whirl of green smoke.

“He took that better than I expected,” Severus mused, downing the last of his own glass of fire whiskey. 

Harry looked at Snape incredulously. “If he could find us, he’d have hexed us both!”

“Hmm, something else that should be remedied. All of you are under the misapprehension that ‘blind’ means ‘weak’,” Severus began.

“No,” Harry countered. “I don’t think that at all. I grew up around Muggles too, y’know. There was a blind boy in one of my early school years. There was nothing incapable or weak about him. It’s Remus who now considers himself weak and incapable, despite his frustrated protests otherwise. It’s like he’s trying to convince us as well as himself.”

Snape considered that a moment and nodded briskly. “Yes, yes you’re right, Potter. I’d give points to Gryffindor, but I don’t want to break a streak.”

“A streak?” Harry asked warily.

“I have never given a Gryffindor points and I don’t intend to start. You may, however, receive another bottle of fire whiskey in the mail if you promise to get that Weasley friend of yours good and drunk before Granger takes over his life.”

Harry grinned. “Too late, by about 8 years.”

Severus grunted. “Shame.”

“Why do you really want to help Remus, Snape?” asked Harry.

“For the very reasons I told you. He’s an interesting man and despite his reticence we can help each other. As I pointed out to Lucius the other day, Lupin and I are the only males in our year left alive. I find that distinctly depressing.”

“Solidarity and all that?” asked Harry drily.

“Mmm, yes, something like that,” Snape replied. He set his glass down and stood up. “I too must depart. I look forward to dinner at the Burrow. I’m hoping I survive the experience. I fear that Mr. George Weasley will find me distinctly uncomfortable to have around.”

“I wouldn’t worry about George,” Harry replied. “It’s Molly and Arthur you have to face down.”

“Ah yes, Molly, she who took down Bellatrix Lestrange,” chuckled Severus. “You’re right once more, Potter. Molly Weasley will indeed be the trial of the evening. Will she poison my food, do you think?”

“I’d have a handful of bezoars ready just in case,” advised Harry, handing Snape the Floo powder bag for a pinch.

“Til Sunday, then, Potter,” nodded Severus before tossing the powder into the fireplace and calmly saying, “Spinner’s End.”

= = =

Remus stormed through the sitting room and to the stairs, swishing his cane violently before him. He knocked something over, or out of the way, causing the object to clatter loudly in the deathly silent house.

“What is going on?” demanded Andromeda’s voice above him. He heard her footsteps patter down the tiny hall to the staircase. “Remus? What’s the matter with you?”

Remus growled something that he was thankful Andromeda didn’t catch and began stomping up the stairs in his agitation. 

“If you wake Teddy I’ll hex you until you’re dead!” she scolded as Remus reached her. He heard her take a deep sniff and the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. “You’ve been drinking.” Her tone was hard.

“I had a glass of fire whiskey with Harry and Severus Snape,” Remus snarled. “Is it okay for the weak invalid to indulge in a glass or must the weak invalid only eat gruel?”

Though he couldn’t see her, Andromeda recoiled at the vicious tone. She always saw Remus Lupin as this wishy-washy mouse of a man that Nymphadora insisted was a knight in shining armor. She thought her daughter daft, not only for insisting she loved the spineless werewolf but also for marrying him. The fact that Remus was a werewolf bothered her only slightly; he just seemed so shiftless and that offended Andromeda’s sensibilities more than anything.

“Snape?” Her mind caught up to her son-in-law’s words. “I thought Severus Snape was dead and his body vanished?”

“Apparently he’s alive, whole and mostly healthy, sitting pretty with a nice exoneration from Shacklebolt as well as the support of Harry ‘the Hero’ Potter.” Andromeda never heard such a bitter tone out of Remus either, most especially in regards to Harry Potter. 

“I don’t understand,” she reiterated.

“Look in the Prophet tomorrow and be confused with everyone else then. I’m going to bed.” Remus went to move past her but her hand on his elbow stopped him.

“Why did they want to talk to you? I thought you were with Bill and Fleur as well?”

“They left and Snape had a proposal to offer me.” Remus felt the emotions drain from him, leaving him exhausted.

“What proposal?” Andromeda asked carefully.

“He wants me to live with him, says he’s in a unique position to help me and Teddy.” As soon as the words exited his mouth, Remus wished he hadn’t said a word. Andromeda exploded.

Phrases like “take my grandson” and “raise a child with a known murderer” liberally sprinkled with “as if the Ministry would let a werewolf raise a child” seemed to fire up Remus’ temper again. Both of their shouted diatribes at each other were interrupted by the plaintive call of a woken baby. Teddy’s sleep was disturbed and he was displeased. 

Sweeping past Remus imperiously, Andromeda spat, “I’ll take care of Teddy, he’s all I have.” 

Having enough of being considered a second class citizen and denied his own son, Remus tripped Andromeda using his cane. “He’s all I have too and, oddly enough, I’m his father. I’ll take care of my son, you can watch and offer advice.”

For some reason, Remus swore he heard Dora’s voice say, “You tell her, Remus!” as he walked into Teddy’s room.

= = =

The rest of the week passed slowly for Severus. He visited the Malfoys on Friday evening and had another long talk with Draco, attempting to sort out the boy’s confusion over his standing in the world now. Narcissa looked healthier, worry having taken its toll in the last couple of years. Lucius was still jumpy but his nerves too were settling down. Things in the Malfoy household at least were returning to some semblance of normalcy.

Severus surprisingly had a buyer for Spinner’s End. A large housing development was looking to put in new homes with all the modern amenities and they were paying premium for the lots. Severus considered taking a house there but dismissed it. No matter what the building looked like, Spinner’s End was still Spinner’s End and he had no desire to live there anymore.

He went house hunting on Saturday but found nothing that appealed. He hadn’t decided whether or not to purchase a home near the many Wizarding communities to be found throughout Britain or stick with Muggles. He had nothing against Muggles per se, but it was deuced hard to hide magic from them sometimes. He remembered his mother’s oft complaints on the matter.

Severus awoke with the dawn Sunday morning and thought about the things he had to do that day. He was sorting through his parents’ belongings, keeping heirlooms and usable items. He’d already gone through the sitting room and tiny den, sorting through books, magazines and other objects that generations could accumulate. It was like watching the Order a few years ago go through Grimmauld Place, only Severus was by himself and most of the objects weren’t lethal. All that was left then was the upstairs and the attic, the latter being something Severus was not looking forward too. He gave consideration to inviting the cousins over with the caveat of if anything struck their fancy they could take it away.

‘Did the corner store still have a telephone?’ he wondered as he dressed for the day. Normally if he had to talk with one of his cousins he called from the grocery store or while in London. The grocery store was across town, a large building that was constantly busy and noisy.

He kept his mind away from the one activity today that actually made him nervous: dinner at the Burrow. He didn’t doubt that most of the invited guests would at least be polite. Severus was more nervous about how he himself would react. He was never an invited guest anywhere, excluding the Malfoys. Was he supposed to bring something?

In a panic, Severus bolted downstairs and scribbled off a note to the Burrow, asking politely if Molly or Aruthur wanted him to bring anything, possibly some dessert? As he watched his owl fly off he wondered what he would bring if they said yes. Perhaps he’d call the cousins from the grocery store after all.

Severus had his reply by lunchtime, a polite response from Molly stating that if he could bring some dessert it would be lovely. Lovely, he sneered at himself, if you knew what to bring as an awkward guest. Tired of sorting through unmarked boxes in the basement, Severus cleaned up and headed for the store.

He plopped the requisite change into the pay phone next to the front entrance and dialed the number on the piece of paper in his pocket. 

“Hullo?”

“If you don’t come help me box up this shite at Spinner’s End this week, I’ll leave you nothing in my will,” Severus greeted his cousin abruptly.

Oliver Snape laughed aloud, a deep belly laugh that made Severus smile. “What are you doing, you great git? We told you to call us and say when you were packing up. I’ll let Angie know that she’s required to be there bright and early Monday morning. I can take Tuesday off but Monday’s nothing but meetings.”

“Angie will do. She’ll know what half that stuff is anyway, especially in the attic.” Severus eyed a woman and her small child walking up to the automated doors. The child would be getting a letter from Hogwarts in about four years if the way he was moving pebbles around with his hand was any indicator.

“Stop that, Jeremy!” scolded the woman, shooting Severus a slightly frightened look. He smirked inwardly but pretended he saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

“We wanted to ask you, Sev, if you’d come stay next weekend? There are some houses around Sam's neighborhood that are for sale. You might take a look at them.” Oliver continued prattling on, while Severus made grunting noises of agreement or disagreement as warranted. Oliver was the chatterbox in the family and usually used four times as many words when only one would do. Perhaps that was why he was a professor at a nearby university.

“I’ll stay, I’ll stay, I give up,” Severus finally surrendered. “I also need Sam’s number. I have someone that he might be interested in meeting.”

“Sam? Sam, Sam –“ There was a rustling sound that told Severus Oliver was digging for the number. “Honey, what’s Sam’s number?” There was murmuring in the distance and Oliver said to the unknown individual, “Well, if it was ‘right there by the phone’ I’d just read it off to Severus, now wouldn’t I?”

“You are not giving me a joyous picture of marriage to a woman,” Severus cheeked at his cousin.

“You’re gay anyway so what does it matter, you ponce- ah here it is.” Oliver read the number to Severus, who dutifully scribbled it down. “That’s Sam’s mobile number. You’ll have a better chance of catching him with it than his home number.”

Severus had no idea what a ‘mobile’ was and added that to his mental list of things to discover about the rapidly changing Muggle world he purposefully isolated himself from.

“Oh and put Angie on.” Severus grinned as his cousin grumbled and did as he was bid.

“Hullo, Severus,” yawned Angie Snape.

“Tired already? It’s not even 1 o’clock in the afternoon!” he teased her. He liked the woman Oliver married. She didn’t take any shite off anyone. Despite her light brown hair, blue eyes and tiny stature, she reminded Severus a lot of Lily Evans.

“I’m carrying two babies and I married an idiot. Why do you think I’m tired?” she rejoined. He could visualize those snappy blue eyes sparking at her husband.

“There is that,” he agreed. “What do I bring for a dessert to a dinner at the home of people who formerly thought I was a murderer and traitor?”

“Oh dear,” murmured Angie. Most of his Snape cousins were aware of Severus’ wizarding life; he made sure they were aware in case they somehow discovered it through other means. He rather they had the full truth from him, rather than half-truths from someone else. “No pressure, Severus.”

“Cake?” he suggested.

“How many will be there?”

Severus mentally counted people in the Order he figured would be present and gave up after a dozen. “Over twelve,” he replied.

Angie huffed. “If you’re getting cake, get a big one. Or a couple of pies, perhaps.”

“Thanks.”

“We’ll see you here next weekend?” she asked.

“Of course. I expect shepherd’s pie a la Angie,” he told her.

She laughed, “Ta, Sev,” and hung up.

“Cake or pie,” he mumbled. “Cake or pie.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Snape.” 

Severus wasn’t sure whose reception was colder, Molly’s or Arthur’s. It was easily a toss-up. They obviously were not thrilled at having Severus Snape as a dinner guest, even though Bill and Harry both greeted him with a friendly mien. Severus decided somewhere in the pastry section of the grocery store that afternoon that the Burrow would be the best starting place to begin life as the new and improved Severus Snape.

Ron and Hermione apparently were in charge of Remus’ arrival at the Burrow and, as Ginny told him with a wry smile, they were late as usual. So Severus cooled his heels listening to the exchange of news and answered the few obligatory questions tossed his way regarding his health and interest in the post-war hullabaloo.

“Actually, Professor,” George Weasley piped up mid-way through the conversation, “I wanted to ask you something.”

Severus eyed the remaining Weasley twin warily. He regretted the missing ear George sported and hoped the young man wasn’t going to ask how to grow it back. Near as Severus had been able to discover, that was the one drawback to losing actual body parts with his spell. Sectumsempra was a fabulous offensive or defensive spell if you intended permanent harm with it.

“Did you mean to hit me with that spell that night on the brooms?” George’s tone was a tad shy of belligerent.

“No, I hit an air current and missed my intended target.”

“And that target was?” George sounded dubious.

“The idiot Death Eater flying in front of me.” Severus sipped his wine while everyone digested that information. “I don’t recall the specific details. I’m only dredging that from a memory of remembering back on it when I told Dumbledore’s portrait.” He inwardly winced when the room fell completely, and awkwardly, silent at Dumbledore’s name. He shot Harry a chiding look, deflecting attention to the boy hero. “Potter still hasn’t given me my memories back.”

Harry coughed apologetically as he gave a sheepish grin and pulled a pouch from his jacket pocket. “I, er, brought you your memories back.”

“Humph.” Severus took the small satchel with near-reverence and opened it. There in a large vial glittered the smoky remnants that his brain had been missing for some weeks now. “I’d put them where they belong but it’s likely to give me a migraine and make me bad company.”

“Plus it’s rather disgusting to watch,” noted Ginny with a chuckle. Severus gave her a small, grateful smile as everyone else chuckled along with her. He always thought Ginny was the brains of the family, though judging from the product line of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, he was wondering where the twins had been hiding their intelligence. It certainly hadn’t shown in their school work.

The sound of good-natured arguing filtered in from the kitchen as the back door opened and closed, allowing in Ron and Hermione, as well as Remus. Molly gave Severus a look of thawing hostility as she passed him to greet her youngest son, his girlfriend and the werewolf.

“I brought Teddy!” Remus crowed, holding the tyke up as he entered the living room area where everyone was waiting. Teddy cheerfully waved little fists, gurgling nonsense noises at the faces around him as he was shown off.

There was general pandemonium as the women in the room rushed to coo over the infant, Remus in the middle of the maternal frenzy. The baby, Severus noted, was sporting a shade of bright orange hair, undoubtedly an attempt to mimic the hair color of Ron Weasley. It was a shame Remus couldn’t see it, Severus thought, it was rather a spectacular shade that was not at all complimentary with the baby’s robust complexion.

“’e is adorable, as usual,” cooed Fleur, the baby’s eyes focusing on her silvery white hair and going a pale blonde himself. In an attempt to draw Severus into the fray, she turned to him. “Is ‘e not, Professor Snape?”

“I’m not a professor anymore, Mrs. Weasley, you may call me Severus, or Mr. Snape, whichever you prefer.” Severus stood up and stood over the child being held in his father’s protective embrace. He ignored the scowl that immediately appeared on Remus’ face. “He is rather chubby but yes, quite cute. I’ve never been fond of human babies. I prefer fuzzier infants.”

As if unable to help himself, Remus asked, “Fuzzier infants?”

“Puppies, kittens, foals, calves,” Severus explained, taking one of his long fingers and drawing it down the infant’s face. “I distinctly recall begging my mum when I was little for a baby chick at Easter. She put her foot down.” Everyone chuckled tentatively. Severus tickled Teddy’s soft cheek. “Hagrid had some adorable piglets one year that I dearly wanted to cuddle.” Little Teddy focused his gaze on Severus and his hair went dark as midnight as did his eyes. “Oh dear. Let him not mimic my nose.”

The room laughed uproariously, even Remus, who understood that Teddy adopted some of Severus’ features. The joke, more than anything, broke the ice and the evening went smooth from there. Molly even asked Severus to help her set the table, though why this was a compliment Severus wasn’t quite sure.

As everyone consumed the pies and cakes Severus brought (he figured two of each was safe), the atmosphere grew languid as people digested the excellent meal and grew drowsy in the oncoming dusk of approaching autumn.

“What are your plans then, Snape?” asked Arthur, scraping the last bit of frosting from his plate before setting it down on the little table next to his chair.

“I plan on selling my childhood home, I have no use or desire for it or the memories it contains. A housing development firm is interested in the neighborhood, as there are few people still living there anymore. I should get a decent enough price for the old house. I plan on using the money to buy a new one, perhaps close to my Muggle relatives.” Severus finished the last bite of his slice of raspberry cheesecake.

“You have Muggle relatives?” Hermione seemed surprised.

Severus arched an eyebrow. “I understand that you were the one who figured out who I was, who my mother was?” She nodded. “My father was a Muggle. Stands to reason he had Muggle relatives.” 

Ron poked his girlfriend playfully. “Duh, Hermione.” She shot him a withering look.

“Whereabouts do they live?” asked George.

“Chelmsford, just north and east of London,” Severus replied. “Not exactly Notting Hill, but decent enough.” He watched Remus as he spoke. “Good schools, close enough to London for convenience but far enough way to miss the big city nonsense. I’ll be staying with them next weekend to look at houses. I’m quite looking forward to it.”

“I must say,” Hermione exclaimed, setting down her own empty plate, “you are not the same man we knew at Hogwarts and it’s not just because you aren’t our teacher anymore.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Practically perfect in every way?” he suggested tongue-in-cheek, causing Hermione and Harry to both blink in amazement. “One of my favorite books as a boy was Mary Poppins. Who doesn’t want a nanny that takes you on magical journeys and make medicine taste edible?”

Remus, who kept quiet most of the evening though his son had not, finally piped up, “Then channel your inner nanny and make Wolfsbane palatable.”

There were a couple of choking laughs but Severus laughed outright. “Believe it or not, Lupin, I did attempt that once and blew up my cauldron in the process. I decided that I’d best wait until I had more favorable working conditions.”

“No obnoxious students?” suggested George.

“No substandard materials?” asked Hermione.

“Needing guinea wolves?” chuckled Bill.

“No imminent death and endangerment,” countered Severus with a half-smile. “It’s not conducive to experimentation.”

“Mmm, perhaps you should get cracking now that the coast is clear,” commented Remus, juggling a sleepy Teddy in one arm and his plate in the opposite hand. 

Molly took pity on the single father and snatched up the baby, who was getting fussy. Severus was amazed at the amount of noise that exited the tiny mouth propelled by air from tiny lungs.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” noted Severus, watching with interest as Molly quickly calmed the child. Teddy sleepily blinked at everyone for a few moments and then nodded right off to sleep. 

Molly chuckled fondly at the little bundle in her arms. “I think, Remus, it’s time you and Teddy went home. Unless,” she paused to look at her husband mischievously, “you fancy leaving him here until he’s about two?”

“No,” Arthur and Remus said in unison. Everyone laughed.

Bill stood up, pulling Fleur up beside him. “Well, before everyone heads home, Fleur and I have something to say.” He looked at his wife with obvious love and devotion, causing Severus a moment’s envy. 

“We are going to ‘ave a baby,” Fleur announced with a becoming blush. There was immediate pandemonium, disturbing Teddy, who began to wail his displeasure.

Severus joined in the congratulations, even offering a toast to the good news. “To a new generation who will hopefully be smarter than we were.”

“Hear hear,” agreed everyone except George who exclaimed, “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with my smarts.”

“You’re going to be smarting if you don’t toast your older brother,” threatened Bill with mock-savagery. George shrieked like a girl and scurried out of the room in mock-horror. “I’ll kill him later then, shall I?”

“Would save me the trouble,” commented Ron lazily.

Severus hesitated then said, “He seems to be taking the loss of Fred well enough.”

“Oh, it was touch and go there for a couple of weeks. He was practically catatonic through the funeral,” Ginny told him sadly. “Kept referring to Fred in present tense as if he were right beside him as always.”

“Angelina Johnson met up with him after the funeral and she’s been helping him out a lot,” Ron explained, his face also sad. “Fred and Angelina dated a bit at school, nothing serious, but I think her and George are going to go somewhere, get away for a while.”

Severus considered and nodded. “Makes sense and might be good for him.”

“We were worried,” sighed Molly. “They were so alike, Gred and Forge.” Her eyes widened in surprise. “Merlin’s Beard, they’ve got me doing it now.” Harry and Ron chuckled while everyone else smiled.

Everyone prepared to leave, complimenting Molly again for the meal and thanking Arthur for the wine. “Next time, Severus,” Molly said primly, “I expect something not made by a Muggle grocery store.” 

Severus coughed in embarrassment but noted with relief that Molly assumed there would be a next time.

He turned to Remus, who had just taken Teddy from Molly now that his jacket was on. “Do you need help Apparating home, Lupin, with the baby?”

Everyone saw Remus hesitate but only Severus and Harry was surprised when the werewolf agreed. “Yes, please. It’s rather difficult with Teddy.”

“Flooing with an infant that small just isn’t safe, Remus,” Molly told him. “Apparating only slightly better.”

“Yes but, Molly, I live too far away for a broom,” Remus told her with the air of man repeating himself innumerable times. Molly didn’t look mollified but didn’t say anything else.

“I promise to return Lupin and Lupin Jr. home safe and sound, Molly,” Severus swore, raising his right hand as if taking a vow.

Molly was startled by the tease. “You have changed,” she told him.

Severus cocked his head to one side, considering her. “Changed or am finally allowed to be who I really am?”

“Either way, it’s for the better,” she assured him with a genuine smile. 

“I still have an abominably foul temper, if it will make you feel better,” he offered.

“Good to know,” laughed Harry, shaking Remus’ hand before brushing a finger in a soft chuck under his godson’s chin. “Take care of my godson or I’m hunting you down, Remus.”

“I’ll have you know that Andromeda and I had a shouting match the other night,” Remus told him in an undertone that Severus could still discern. “Quite the row over how useless I was and who was really the guardian of Teddy. Needless to say, I have a feeling I may be finding someplace else to live that will take squalling infants.”

“There’s always Grimmauld Place,” joked Harry. “Kreacher might dust Teddy to death, but otherwise…”

“And the alternative I offered,” Severus added quietly. Remus stiffened.

“I’m thinking about it,” was all he said.

“That’s all I ask,” Severus replied. “Shall we?”

= = =

“So you’re staying with relatives next weekend?” Remus asked casually, cradling his son as he walked with Severus up the walkway to the Tonks home.

“Yes. This week I’ve demanded help with packing up Spinner’s End. There are several generations of rubbish that needs to either be thrown away or taken by whoever wants it. I was informed that the price for such help was my company.” Severus shrugged, forgetting that Remus couldn’t see the gesture.

“Ah. And how big of a place are you looking for?” Remus was unaccountably nervous. He’d been giving Snape’s proposition serious consideration after the shouting match he and Andromeda engaged in. After he tripped her up, the fight escalated into laying blame and the tension in the house now was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

“Don’t feel pressured. I planned on at least a three bedroom house anyway,” Severus told him. “Watch the loose brick three steps in front of you.”

“Oh,” Remus stepped carefully, feeling with his foot for the loose brick mentioned. Sure enough, about three steps in front of him was a brick raised slightly higher. He would have tripped and possibly dropped Teddy. “Thank you.”

“I’ve gotten used to having room, so if you don’t accept my proposal, then I’ll just turn one into extra work space and use the other as a guest bedroom.” Severus made his comment off-hand, as if it really didn’t matter to him either way.

“You have this all planned out, Severus, so why do you think you need me?” Remus stopped and laid the infant’s head on his shoulder. Teddy murmured in his slumber but didn’t wake up.

Severus watched as Remus’ cheek tenderly brushed the side of his son’s head and felt his own insides flutter. This was an unexpected reaction, finding himself desiring Remus Lupin. Severus hadn’t indulged in a relationship in several years and wasn’t certain if Lupin was bi, straight, or a gay who hadn’t admitted it yet. As he looked Remus over more closely he realized the man was attractive in an exhausted sort of way.

“Like what you see?” Remus was amused. He could feel Severus’ close perusal as well as smell his mild arousal.

“Um,” stammered Severus, taken aback at being caught. “I, er-“

“You sound like Harry when he’s flummoxed. Yes, I can tell and no, I’m not offended. I’m bi, if it means anything to you and that’s one of the reasons I’m hesitating. I don’t know if I want a relationship right now, Severus. I have a lot on my plate at the moment.” Remus stroked Teddy’s back protectively.

“I realize that and I’m not expecting anything in return. My reasons previously stated are the only ones I’ve considered. However,” Severus added, “I won’t turn down any further perks.”

Remus chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He took a deep breath and turned his face to the house, as if looking at it. “What I said earlier about Andromeda and I…It was bad. We said some horrible things to each other. I don’t think I can stay there much longer, grudgingly welcome or no. She threatened to fight me for Teddy, thought she could brow beat the poor, blind werewolf. Why does everyone assume I’m this wishy-washy doormat that people can stomp on, scream at and blame for everything?”

“Because you’re mild-mannered and overly controlled.”

Remus gave a grunt of exasperation. “If I don’t…Gods, Severus, your temper is pretty foul but mine…it’s dangerous. Harry pushed some buttons last year, before the three of them infiltrated the Ministry? I hit him but I stopped before I finished what I originally intended to do. The wolf…Moony wanted to kill him. Rip him apart. I saw Harry topple over and it shook me up. I have to be controlled.”

“At least you know.”

Remus paused. “Yes, at least I know I have a temper, but I don’t know, and don’t want to know, what it can make me do.”

They reached the porch and Severus watched as Remus cautiously worked his way up the two steps to the front door. “Do I look for a place with enough room for a toddler?”

Remus’ hand was on the door, facing away from Severus. He couldn’t read the werewolf’s expression. “Possibly, but we’ll work out the details later. I may be your public relations project but I won’t be your charity case.”

Severus smiled to himself. “Oh, don’t worry, Lupin,” he assured the werewolf as he walked away. “I intend you give you your fair share of the bills.”


	7. Chapter 7

“So what’re you up to, Severus Snape?” Angie Snape tucked a stray strand of light brown hair back into the wildly patterned headscarf she sported and pinned her cousin-in-law with a sharp look.

“Up to? I’m moving, that’s what I’m up to.” Severus peered into a box labeled ‘Magazines 1960-1965’ and snorted. “Not a magazine in this box anywhere.” He held up a pair of voluminous underwear in a garish paisley pattern and lace trim every place possible to put it. “Hey, Ollie!” 

Oliver Snape, Angie’s husband and Severus’ first cousin, gave a glance in Severus’ direction and began to choke. “Good Lord!” he exclaimed even as he took in air. “Is that Aunt Melinda’s, you think?”

Severus wrinkled his nose and peered back into the box. “No, I don’t think she owned anything with this much lace. Grandmother Sheryl perhaps?” He picked up a mobcap that had more lace than solid material, yellowed from age and smelling strongly of mold.

Ollie wrinkled his nose. “Definitely.”

“Bin it?” Severus asked almost gleefully. Their mutual grandmother had been a crotchety old hag and not a favorite individual amongst her grandchildren.

“Yes.”

“There might be something-“ began Angie, struggling to get her pregnant body off the small wooden stool she was ensconced upon.

“Bin it, quick!” interjected Ollie, giving his wife a fierce frown. “We have enough rubbish.” Severus kicked the box to the ‘bin it’ pile and went to the next box.

They worked in companionable silence a moment before Angie said again, “What are you up to, Severus?”

Ollie groaned and Severus bit back a sigh. As he discovered earlier, dodging questions from Angela was nigh onto impossible. She wasn’t a Barrister for nothing, it seemed.

“I hate this house and I want to be rid of it,” he told her, noting the next box’s contents as more rubbish and assigning it to the rubbish pile as well.

“That’s not what I mean.” Angie turned to look at him with a sharp-eyed mien that undoubtedly caused many a witness to become restless on the stand. “You’re planning something. I can smell it.”

“You can smell it?” Ollie asked, giving his wife a chiding look. “All I can smell is old rodent shite, dust, and mold.”

Angie ignored him. “We’re thankful you’re selling this pile of boards but you…” She stopped, searching for the words.

“Are a mean bastard?” suggested Severus lightly.

“You were never a mean bastard!” Angie growled in rebuke. “You just put on a damned good show.”

Severus sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to get out of this conversation with sarcasm or teasing. “I know I told you almost everything that happened, but I didn’t tell you all.”

Ollie nodded. “We expected that. Some stuff we shouldn’t know.”

“Or understand,” Angie agreed. “But what does that-“

“Let me finish,” Severus grumbled. He picked up a small pile of first edition copies of various Rupert Bear annuals and clutched them like a shield. “I have...an acquaintance. An old schoolmate but not Slytherin like me. He was one of the boys who tormented me while in school, though I will admit I gave my own back.”

Ollie and Angie exchanged dark looks. Severus explained the four houses and their general purposes as well as the idea of the stereotypical personalities that wound up in each. They agreed that Severus was a Slytherin when he was younger but now he was definitely Gryffindor material in their opinion. They also knew of the Marauders and Severus’ crush on the lovely Lily Evans. Angela, in fact, once lived two doors down from Lily and Petunia Evans.

“He and I are now the only males left in our year. We have no friends, no peers, and while I have a large Muggle family, he only has an infant son whose mother died at Hogwarts and a mother-in-law deeply grieving for her dead husband and daughter. Andromeda is…” Severus gave a short bark of laughter that would have made Sirius Black proud. “Let’s just say ‘embittered’ and leave it at that. Despite marrying a Muggle-born wizard, she comes from a long line of pureblood wizards and some habits and thought processes are hard to completely ignore.”

“Is Remus not acceptable by purebloods then?” asked Ollie tentatively, a frown creasing his heavy brow.

Severus shook his head, unable to look at his cousins, choosing instead to find visual comfort in the faded pages of a cheerful white bear. “He’s a werewolf. He’s not acceptable at all to many people.”

“But you find him acceptable?” As always, Angie went to the heart of the matter.

“Yes,” Severus said slowly, “but not entirely how you mean.” He frowned, struggling to tell his family what he wanted without sounding like a sentimental fool. “He’s intelligent, clever, a decent conversationalist, and has a dry sense of humor. His son is cute as babies go.” He missed the raised eyebrow exchange between the other two occupants of the room. “Remus has been abused and stomped on as much as I have in the past, perhaps more so considering I at least had Dumbledore to offer me guidance and shelter, so to speak. And now he’s blind.”

“A blind wizard werewolf who is a single father to an infant with a bitter mother-in-law and no family or friends but you?” Angie summed up delicately.

Severus looked up quickly, black eyes flashing in the dim attic light. “He has friends, but like me he doesn’t take charity or tolerate pity very well!”

Angie grinned at him, making Severus realize he walked into some sort of trap. “But you could only be friends?” 

Severus knew where she was going with this. After all, eight years ago during one his rare, reluctant Christmas dinner visits, Angie had, as Ollie’s longtime girlfriend at the time, casually asked Severus when he was going to come out of the closet.

He scowled at her, knowing he couldn’t deter her now that she was on track. “For now, yes, but perhaps later…” He let the sentence trail off and allow his two meddling relatives to draw their own conclusions.

“We’ll want to meet him straightaway, of course,” Ollie immediately declared, using his best authoritative tone. As a lecturer at a nearby private college, Ollie could do ‘authoritative’ very well. Severus modeled his own classroom lecture voice after listening to his older cousin one day. “Blind.” Ollie snapped his fingers, causing dust motes to whirl around his fingers crazily. “That’s why you wanted to talk to Sam!”

“He’s brilliant,” noted Severus to Angie, who was rolling her eyes at her husband. “He tricked you into marriage with his brilliant mind, didn’t he?”

“It wasn’t his charming good looks.” Ollie made a face at his wife, which amused Severus. Oliver Snape had been a most serious individual, not given to playful attitudes until he met Angie. They were, he thought enviously, good for each other.

Now that Severus served no vital purposes in various intrigues and could settle into a normal life, would he find someone good for him and be good for them in return? Sightless amber eyes framed by graying golden-brown hair, a strong chin and a slightly crooked smile flashed into Severus’ mind. As he absently listened to his cousins’ argue good-naturedly, he considered the possibility that perhaps he already had. 

= = =

Severus watched as Samuel Snape ran a hand along the stairway wall as he carefully navigated up the short flight. He was using Sam as a test on whether or not the house Severus chose was appealing and appropriate for someone without sight. As he explained to Sam, who’d been blind since birth, he wanted a house challenging enough to traverse but not so difficult as to not make it worth the effort.

“Well?” he demanded impatiently.

“Severus, I haven’t even gotten up there yet,” sighed Sam. He stopped on the top step. “I thought you said there were five steps? I’m on the fifth one and can feel a sixth.”

“The next ‘step’ is the floor to the upstairs,” Severus told him with a scowl his cousin couldn’t see.

Sam shook his head in exasperation, stepped up once more and then began tapping his cane on the floor as he walked down the hall. Severus heard Sam call out. “Three bedrooms and two baths upstairs?”

“Yes.”

He heard a thump and Sam said something foul. “Two tubs, one clawfoot?”

Severus coughed to cover a laugh. “Er, yes.” He quickly climbed up and watched as his blind relative came out of the far bathroom rubbing his kneecap. 

“I think I stubbed my toe and broke my kneecap,” complained Sam, his pale eyes crinkling at the corner with amusement.

“Since I’m buying you an expensive lunch for your services, I’ll throw in a scotch on the rocks as hazard pay,” Severus told him drily.

“Deal,” Sam answered immediately. He walked back to Severus, stopping with precision two feet from Severus’ position. “Nice place. Seems sturdy, no creaking floorboards and everything seems sound.”

“Anything else?”

“I wouldn’t put anything in the upstairs hallway,” Sam frowned, running a hand through shaggy dark blonde hair. Except for the hair color, Sam and Severus could have been brothers in looks. To Severus’ regret, someone else inherited the infamous Snape nose. “It’s not wide enough.”

“Any hints on how to decorate walls?” Severus asked, heading back downstairs.

“Well, until your friend gets used to not needing to use his hands to feel his way, put photos and pictures no lower than your shoulder.” Sam nimbly hopped the last step and grinned arrogantly. “And when his son gets old enough to leave toys around, you’ll be forever picking them up.”

“Personal experience?” Severus inquired, glad his cousin couldn’t see his grin as Severus considered the number of pratfalls Sam took in his lifetime.

“Oh yes.” Sam reached out and smacked his cousin upside the head.

“Hey!” exclaimed Severus. “How’d you-“

“Experience, dear cousin, experience.” Sam smirked. “Now you owe me lunch and liquor. While you are feeding me you will also tell me all about this new, blind friend of yours.”

Severus sighed and mumbled an agreement. He figured there was no way to get out explaining everything to Sam, which was why he wanted Sam’s opinion to begin with. Born without sight, Sam could offer support and advice to Remus not inspired from pity. Sam was a stock trader and a successful one at that. For a man who couldn’t see a fly on his nose, Sam was a shrewd investor. Remus would need someone as independent yet sympathetic as Sam to show him that he could still be a worthwhile member of society.

Seated twenty minutes later at a nice little Mediterranean restaurant holding his scotch on the rocks, Sam began to bombard his mysterious cousin with questions. “Okay, spill the beans. Who is this Remus person? Why are you taking him in like a stray dog, along with his infant son? Are you in love with him? Angie said he was one of those punks that picked on you at school. How’d he become blind and why are you taking him in?”

“Are you sure you’re not the barrister?” Severus asked with a bite of sarcasm.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Sam told him with a cocky grin. “Ollie’s still convinced that if he makes you lose the infamous Snape temper you’ll turn him into a newt.”

“I already did that,” pointed out Severus, tongue in cheek. “He got better.”

“So he’s not dead yet?” retorted Sam, catching the Monty Python reference as Severus knew he would.

“Since Ollie is not dead, ceased to be, no longer among the living, et cetera, I think he’s safe for now.” Severus paused as he marshaled his thoughts. Then he began to explain everything, answering all of Sam’s questions as well as some Sam hadn’t asked.

All but one.

“Are you in love with him?” Sam forked the last of his moussaka into his mouth.

“In love, no. At least not at the moment. However, I am attracted to him,” admitted Severus. “Have been for several years but I refused to let myself acknowledge it.”

Sam’s lips lifted in a teasing smile. “Severus, our own family James Bond.”

“Mmm,” was Severus’ response.

“So he’s just going to move in, you’re going to be the Good Samaritan because you think you can and then what?” Sam poked his fork in Severus’ direction. “I know better, Severus, you have some plot afoot, don’t you?”

“No plot, I don’t know how this is going to work exactly,” admitted Severus. “I figured I’d cross that bridge once I reached it.” He frowned down at his own chawarma, suddenly no longer in the mood for lightly cinnamon seasoned meat. “I’ve lived my whole life by someone else’s plans, or plans I’ve concocted myself to get out of someone else's plans. I’ve never been spontaneous or impulsive.”

“Is that what this is?” Sam frowned himself. “An impulsive action?”

“A bit,” Severus acknowledged, “but not entirely. I just honestly think it will be good for both Lupin and I. I’ve been purposefully isolated my whole life, both with my facade personality and the role I played in the war. He’s been isolated first due to his lycanthropy and now also his blindness.”

“So it’s a way for you both to relearn to socialize with someone else,” concluded Sam with a knowing nod.

“Yes.”

“I’m impressed, Severus,” Sam said with a half-admiring laugh. “Only you could plan out an impulsive action.”

“Thanks,” Severus replied heavily. “Do you think it will work?”

Sam considered a moment and then shook his head. “I don’t know. It depends on this Remus bloke. It’s going to be doubly hard because of the baby. Babies aren’t exactly conducive to free time, you know.”

“I know.”

“But if anyone could pull it off, mostly out of sheer force of will, it’s you.”

“Thanks,” Severus said again, this time with irony. “I think.”

“You know, of course, that you may depend upon me to add confusion to the mix.”

“I was hoping you’d be the voice of clarity and reason.”

“You’re bollixed.”

“Apparently.”


	8. Chapter 8

Remus took a deep breath and spoke. “Andromeda, may I speak with you?”

The sound of chopping didn’t cease. “Yes.” Her voice was abrupt.

“I’m considering moving out.”

“Moving in with Severus Snape, you mean.” The chopping continued, a bit more forceful now.

“Not necessarily.” Remus grimaced at the half-truth. He'd been thinking of nothing but since Severus proposed it four days ago. “We both need time to grieve and I have a son to care for. We can’t continue this blame game and the tension is too much, for us and for Teddy.”

The chopping stopped. “All true, but you are missing a key point here, Remus.” He heard Andromeda sit down, heard the scrape of the chair as she moved it to do so. “How are you going to take care of that child upstairs when you can hardly care for yourself properly? You can’t cook, you can’t clean, you can’t do anything without someone to tell you where it is or move it to a location convenient to find.”

Remus felt her frustration as keenly as his own. “I don’t know, but I’ll figure it out. I have to figure it out. I can’t continue letting you, or Molly, or Harry, or anybody continue to coddle me, to do things for me. I’ll never learn if I do.”

“And in the meantime the baby goes hungry or gets a rash because you can’t find his formula or his baby powder?” snapped Andromeda, rising to her feet to stomp back to the cutting board. “No. Perhaps you deserve to have custody of Teddy, but at least consider letting him stay here until you get comfortable with your disability.”

“I’m not broken,” Remus snapped. “I’m not useless, or worthless. I’m just blind.”

Silence descended like a heavy fog. The words rebounded, echoing strangely in the room and something in Remus clicked. He wasn’t broken, no more than he had been before with only his lycanthropy to deal with. He was still Remus, he was still the same man with a new physical flaw. If he could think of his lack of vision as another scar, he was one step further. He wasn’t worthless or useless, he now understood. Teddy still loved and needed him, his friends still desired his company, and he was developing a new friendship with Severus Snape of all people.

“No, you are none of those things,” sighed Andromeda, setting her knife down with a clunk. He heard her footsteps growing closer, felt her presence nearby, felt her hands on his shoulders. “You are a strong man, have been all these years to be the good man my daughter fell in love with. Yes, I disapproved of Nymphadora’s choice in husbands, not because of the man you are, but because of the curse you bear. If it hadn’t been in the middle of a war, her career would have been over. Her life as she knew and understood it would have changed radically. I don’t think she properly comprehended it, not really.”

Remus felt Andromeda’s heavy sigh and echoed it in his heart. She continued, caressing his face gently, the way a mother would even though they were nearer in age than Dora and Remus had been.

“I heard the two of you arguing once. You told her everything that would happen to her, the kind of life she could look forward to having with you. Poverty, you told her, charity, sympathy, pity, and on occasion, disgust and condescension. You told her she was young, she didn’t understand and you were right. But she was right too, Remus. Her love for you was worth the sacrifices she would make. I made them too, marrying Ted. I gave up my family, my status, my chance at a powerful position in society for a man whose father had been a plumber and his mother a telephone operator. It was worth it to me because I loved Ted Tonks that much. And Nymphadora loved you that much.”

Remus swallowed. “I didn’t love her that much.”

“I know,” Andromeda told him, wistful sadness coloring her tone. “But you tried. You so obviously longed for it despite your better judgment, I honestly couldn’t do more than express my disapproval. I could have done more, you know, but I didn’t. I couldn’t. I hoped it would turn out for the best.” She gave a bitter laugh. “And this is what we’ve got.”

Remus felt a small smile tug at his lips. “It could be worse. We could be without Teddy.”

Andromeda hugged him. “Yes, we could not have him. Think about what I said about letting me keep him while you get back on your feet? It won’t be forever, maybe no more than a few months.”

“I’ll think about it,” Remus promised. “Tomorrow I’m meeting with Severus and seeing what he has to propose.”

= = =

“I’ve already talked to the real estate agent,” Severus was saying as he watched Remus explore, hands outstretched, using the walls as a guide. ‘He really needs a long cane like Sam’s,’ Severus thought to himself. “It’s ideal for me, or us. Good size rooms, not too closed in, nice neighborhood, and convenient shops nearby. There’s even a park just down the street.”

“Mmm,” was all Remus said. It was all he’d been saying since they entered the place, Severus thought sourly. He let Remus explore every inch of the rest of the house in silence.

“What do you think?” Severus finally demanded once Remus rejoined him in the foyer.

Remus’ face still remained in a frown. “How is this going to help me?”

Severus was taken aback. “I beg your pardon?”

“How is this going to help me, Severus?” Remus repeated. “I’m just going from one person who does everything for me to another.”

“I’m doing jack for you except help with the baby and cooking until you can learn not to chop your fingers off,” Severus told him briskly. “And maybe pick you up and take you to St. Mungo’s when you fall and break some bone in your body I cannot mend.” Severus stepped forward and opened a door next to Remus. “You haven’t seen the cellar. With the right charms and spells, we can seal it up tight for full moons.”

“Severus,” Remus interrupted, putting his hand on the door Severus just opened and slammed it shut again. “What’s your plan?”

“Plan?”

“Yes, plan,” Remus repeated patiently. “You never do anything without a plan.”

“I do now!” Remus couldn’t believe his ears. Did Severus just sound…chipper? “You’ll be meeting Sam as soon as the layabout gets here. He’ll be able to give us a few hints here and there, and some advice when needed.”

“Sam’s your blind Muggle cousin?”

Severus nodded, then remembered that Remus couldn’t see that. “Yes. He’s the stock trader.”

“Ah yes, trading in stocks like on Wall Street,” Remus remembered.

“I suppose.” Severus shrugged. “I have no idea what he does. I only know he makes money doing it, for both me and the rest of the family.”

Remus chuckled. “Perhaps I should give him a small amount to turn into a nest egg for Teddy?”

Sam stepped through the open front door, speaking as he went. “I can do that. I’ll just add your Teddy to the list with all the other brats everyone in the family wants me to invest for.”

“Thanks, Sam. Good to know we’re loved.” Ollie stepped in behind him, followed by a waddling Angie, who Severus swore was looking more pregnant by the minute.

“Haven’t you had those babies yet?” he asked her.

“Shut up or I’ll murder you,” she mock-snarled.

“I wouldn’t aggravate the pregnant woman if I were you, Sev,” Ollie told him wryly. “She attempted to strangle me last night.”

“You were snoring!” she protested.

“Like I do every night,” Ollie pointed out reasonably. She growled something unrepeatable that made Remus want to laugh out loud.

“So you must be the infamous Remus Lupin.” Ollie took Remus hand for a shake, saving Remus the awkwardness of trying to find Ollie’s outstretched hand himself. “I’m Oliver Snape, Severus’ father’s youngest brother’s eldest son.”

Remus blinked, attempting to map that lineage. “So you are his first cousin.”

“His older first cousin,” Ollie stressed meaningfully with a smirk in Severus’ direction.

“By a year and a month,” Severus noted drily. Ollie chortled.

Angie smoothly took Remus’ hand from Ollie. “And I’m Angela, Angie. I’m married to Ollie the Lunkhead and pregnant with his twins. He will die after they’ve reached the age of five.”

Remus grinned broadly. “Good plan. Keep him around through the years of juggling bottles and diapers.”

“And the Terrible Twos,” she added.

“Pleasure to meet you, Angie,” Remus said, bowing over her hand.

“Ooo, a true gentleman!” preened Angie, twirling a lock of her light brown hair around her index finger coyly. “He’s bowing over my hand and everything.”

“Oh Gods,” moaned the other three men in the room. “Don't give her ideas, please, Remus,” begged Ollie.

Angie surreptitiously guided Remus’ hand to Sam’s outstretched hand. “And I’m Sam. I’m sure Severus has told you a little about me.”

“A little,” admitted Remus. “You are blind as well?”

“Since birth.” Sam seemed totally unfazed by the question. “I still get the “see you later…oh sorry” comments every once in awhile. Don’t let it bother you.”

Severus decided right there he adored his cousin. Already Sam was dispensing advice, subtle yet important.

“Now that we are all introduced and suitably impressed with Remus, I want to be impressed with this house that Severus picked out before he even looked at that bungalow I told him about.” Angie shoved Ollie aside and began tromping through rooms, making her approval obvious even as she critiqued everything.

Severus watched as his family, used to dealing with Sam, helped Remus when needed but otherwise treated him like anyone else. They assumed he could walk, talk and maneuver like he should without any need of help or coddling. Occasionally someone would note that either Sam or Remus was about to walk into a door, but with Sam it was tongue-in-cheek whereas with Remus it was actually true.

“I need a better cane,” Remus lamented.

“Try this.” Sam handed Remus his long cane, it’s tip rubber and the length collapsible. 

Remus walked around a bit, using the cane for its intended purpose of finding obstacles soon enough for Remus to react and adjust to their presence. “The healers wanted me to have one, but my mother-in-law, who I’m staying with, was afraid I’d break things.”

Sam grunted. “It’ll happen. Swing it up too high, or bash something in the leg and cause it topple over. But it’s no worse than running into a table in the dark or brushing something with your hip and knocking something off. Same results, different means of causing it.”

“Do you have children?” Remus asked Sam. “I have an infant son and I’m not sure how I’ll take care of him while I learn how to handle myself.”

“Two. My youngest daughter is almost three years old and my oldest is five,” Sam replied. “My wife is partially blind, so it’s difficult at times. Both our kids can see and I swear they use our lack of sight against us.” Sam turned to Ollie. “Yesterday Charlotte told me I was handing Abby a coconut biscuit, but I think it was oatmeal. I think Charlotte wanted the coconut biscuit for herself. Oatmeal and coconut feel very similar.”

Ollie and Angie laughed. Severus grinned, as did Remus.

“It will take time, sure, Remus,” Sam continued, rocking back and forth on his heels. “And there will be a lot of awkwardness, both on your part and on the part of others. It’ll be like missing a hand and someone wants to shake it. Someone’s going to walk up and ask you to look at something, not realizing at first you can’t see it. There will also be those that assume lack of vision means lack of hearing.” He shook his head. “I still have a junior investor who screams everything he says to me.”

“My healer is that way,” Remus noted. “He also talks to me like I’m a child or low on intelligence.”

Sam smiled. “Yes, get used to that as well. It’s just one of the irritating things that happen. Those people that matter will adjust and those that don’t adjust won’t matter.”

“Good advice,” Remus said slowly. “Thank you.”

“That’s what Severus bribed me for!” Sam said with a chipper tone.

“Thank you for revealing that, cousin,” Severus retorted.

“It was a secret?” asked Angie. “But he bribed us with food,” she added.

“It’s the only way to get you to go anywhere, dear,” Ollie told her, patting her belly indulgently. “I swear, Remus, every time I say, ‘honey let’s go do this’, she asks ‘is there food?’ She’s eaten her way through most of central England.”

Remus’ smile was slightly sorrowful. “My wife, she’s deceased you may know, ate the weirdest things when she was pregnant.”

“Pickles?” asked Angie almost hopefully.

“Rephrase that, dear. Pickles, watermelon and chow mien,” Ollie amended. “At the same time.”

“Ew,” Severus, Remus and Sam said.

“Equally disgusting, yes,” Remus added. “She was fond of chocolate ice cream, Tabasco sauce and meat dumplings. I couldn’t stand to eat with her sometimes.”

“Well, I hope you move in with Severus,” Sam told Remus after everyone finished laughing and shuddering. “Someone needs to make the man less of a bore.” He smiled, encompassing everyone by moving his head in rotation. “I have to get back to work. It’s my lunch hour.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Severus told him.

“Yes, thank you,” Remus chimed in with heartfelt sincerity.

Sam beamed. “Not a problem. Anytime you need to talk or ask a question, give me a ring. Sev has my numbers.”

Severus ushered his cousin out the door and waved him off. Ollie and Angie adjourned to the kitchen where take out was waiting. He returned to stand in the open doorway, watching the expressions cross Remus’ face. “Well?”

Remus took a deep breath and took the plunge. “When can we move in?”

= = =

It took a month to get the house. Remus spent most of it arguing with either Molly or Andromeda, one concerned that he was moving in with Snape, of all people, and the other insisting that she was not going to let Snape, of all people, have any say in raising Teddy. Sometimes they alternated complaints. Sometimes they tag-teamed. By the time the move-in date arrived, Remus was frazzled, tired of the phrase “Snape, of all people”, and about four steps beyond irritated.

Thankful that he didn’t own much and grateful that what was Teddy’s could easily be packed, Remus found himself stiffly thanking Andromeda and promising her Teddy on the weekends. With Harry Potter, newly elected and no longer ad interim Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Bill Weasley standing directly behind him, all Andromeda could do was give in with a modicum of grace and slam the door to show her real opinion on the matter.

Teddy was no more impressed than Remus and squalled his displeasure at his grandmother's pique. “Could have gone worse,” commiserated Harry.

“Could have gone better,” Bill sighed, playing devil’s advocate. “Come on, Remus. With everything shrunk we can Apparate you straight there.”

Remus handed Bill the baby and put himself in Shacklebolt’s hands for the journey. Harry was responsible for the luggage, much to his amusement. “The kid gets the luggage?” he complained good-naturedly. “What am I? The bellboy?”

Soon they were standing in the backyard of the house Severus purchased. “Not bad,” commented Harry, strolling up the sidewalk. “Nice yard anyway.”

“It doesn’t look like Privet Drive?” asked Remus anxiously. He always thought the Dursley home that Harry grew up in very uninviting.

Harry laughed. “Not even close. This has the potential to be a cozy home, not a potential prison.”

Remus heard the back door open and the sound of various voices carried to them. It sounded like arguing. “Thank the great wizard Merlin you got here.”

“Severus?”

“Save me. My relatives have gone starkers.” Remus telescoped his new cane and tapped his way cautiously to the sound of Severus’ voice. “Three steps back here, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Remus acknowledged. “What are they arguing about?”

Severus sounded exasperated. “Angie wants to help us decorate. Ollie wants her to go home and get ready to have the twins, which should be anytime now. Sam is arguing with his wife…Leslie, you’ve not met her…she thinks Teddy should be in his own room. I think you should put the child wherever you want, since it’s your child.”

“And what do you want?” asked Remus, stepping up close to Severus. He felt the other man shift a bit but couldn’t tell if it was because Remus invaded his personal space or for another reason.

“Peace and quiet.”

The three men behind Remus laughed. “Good luck with that, then, Snape,” chortled Kingsley. “You just let a man with an infant son become your roommate. I know for a fact Remus snores like a train because Dora complained about it and I doubt Teddy’s quiet all the time.”

“Mmm,” was all Severus would reply. “Come to organize our household like the Ministry, Minister Shacklebolt?”

Kingsley smirked at Severus, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling in a brief show of camaraderie. “Not a chance. I wouldn’t touch this project with a ten foot wand. I just came to levitate things where they need to go and be entertained.”

“Such good friends I have,” noted Remus drily. “And you, Bill?”

“Fleur told me to get out of our house. Etre parti!” he mimicked his wife’s accent. “She’s having her first baby shower already. Her coworkers are throwing this one.” Bill gave a heartfelt sigh. “We still have my coworkers, the Order and the Weasleys combined and then her family to give baby showers. We’ll have to have a separate cottage just for the baby.”

Everyone made the appropriate noises of commiseration, which was interrupted by a bellow of feminine outrage. “Put me down or I’ll bean you with this … what is this anyway?”

Severus sighed and turned into the house. “Come meet my family. My apologies ahead of time.” The group trooped in to find Ollie attempting to scoop up Angie, who was holding what looked like a cast iron object of indeterminate origin. 

“Could we refrain from destroying my…our house, please?” requested Severus in a honeyed voice that dripped warnings of retribution and pain.

“Remus!” Angie squeaked as her husband tried to gently set her down but ended up almost dropping her. “And his friends!”

“Yes, I have friends.” Remus introduced the three men with him. He met Sam’s wife, a seemingly lovely woman with a gravelly alto that he rather liked. Severus explained that his family knew most of his role in the past couple of decades. His family was impressed with meeting war heroes, even if it was a war they were unaware had been waged.

Soon the house was a-bustle with chatter as things were unpacked, moved, moved again, moved yet once more, argued over, moved again, shifted, moved to a different room altogether and finally dusted and adorned with the appropriate objects that made a house a home.

Plates were stacked in cabinets, along with bowls, cups, glasses, and saucers. Silverware and other cooking utensils found their way into drawers. Pots, pans, and skillets were placed in nearby locations to the stove, whether on pegs on the wall or in the cabinet next to the stove. Sam recommended not putting down rugs for the first week to give Remus time first to acclimate how the rooms and furniture were situated. “Rugs,” he noted, “can be added later once Remus is comfortable with everything else.”

Teddy’s room was repainted with a couple of waves of Bill and Harry’s wands, a bright and cheerful shade of blue that was oddly restful as well. Little bears bordered the room, able to dance at the bidding of the adults of the house, so as not to startle any Muggles who came to visit. A large toy chest graced one corner, filled to the brim with various toys and Teddy’s crib bed was settled against the opposite wall with his changing table close by for convenience.

By the time Remus and Severus got the furniture settled into their rooms, the moving crew was exhausted and hungry. Severus ordered delivery pizza and produced butterbeers from his refrigerator, which delighted his Muggle relatives. Remus sat next to Severus as everyone dug in.

“Thought of everything, did you?” he noted.

“Mostly,” agreed Severus. “There were a couple of hiccups.”

Remus snorted but didn’t disagree. “Have you told your relatives about…” He let his sentence trail off, knowing Severus would understand.

“I told them you are a werewolf, yes, and that on the night of a full moon, the house is off-limits. Beyond that, I do not think they understand but that’s okay. They’ll respect what I tell them.” Severus sipped his butterbeer. “Is that okay?”

Remus thought about it a moment. “I suppose it’s too late to make them forget it now, so yes.”

Kingsley, sitting nearby, obviously overheard. “I should reprimand you for letting Muggles in on Wizarding secrets, but,” he smiled in the direction of Severus’ cousins, “I’m not. They’re good people; they don’t seem too odd about us.”

Severus shrugged. “My father wasn’t indiscreet when he married my mother but he told everyone in the family that she could do magic. Of course, with most Muggles, that would have labeled him a nutter, but with the family, once they noted the odd thing here and there around her, and then later the same with me, they understood and were complacent.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to hide,” Kingsley agreed. He stood up and spoke to the group at large. “I must get going. Being a big shot politico now means I don’t get to waste time with you down and outers anymore.”

Bill, Harry and Remus immediately began to tease and abuse Kingsley for the mocking slight. Severus occasionally chimed in, mostly to agree or elaborate on a specific point with cutting verbosity usual of his humor. Bill took his leave too, followed by Harry, who gave a cheerful wave and promised Remus he’d come by tomorrow to get Teddy. It was the night of the full moon and Remus made arrangements to let Harry and Ginny take Teddy for the evening so that the two new roommates could iron out the full moon details.

Severus’ family soon made their departures as well and the only noise was the sound of Severus picking up disposable plates and cups and Teddy’s contented gurgling from his little pen in the corner of the room. “So,” Remus said awkwardly. He heard Severus pause.

“So what?”

“Just trying to cover the awkward silence,” Remus said with a small smile.

“Oh.” He tried to imagine what Severus’ expression was but this different Severus was hard to read without vision. Not that he’d been easy to read before. “What do you want to do?”

“Do?” Remus repeated stupidly. “I don’t know. I’m tired, but it sounds like Teddy’s wide awake. Normally I’d read but…” He let the sentence trail off. There really wasn’t any reason to finish it.

“There’s several schools for the blind that Sam has recommended you contact, plus the one you said the healer mentioned in France for the magical community.” Severus fiddled with Sam’s discarded plate before placing it in the trash bag he carried to clean up. “You could learn Braille, take cooking classes and the like. They have audio books and it’s not like we can’t charm a book to read itself to you.”

“Really? A school for the blind?” Severus was startled by the longing in Remus’ voice. “Is there one nearby?”

“I don’t know,” Severus said honestly, “but we can look.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sure enough three towns away there was a small privately funded school for blind adults. Remus petitioned the Ministry for funds to pay for the classes, even though they were Muggle, and received enough to cover three classes of his choosing. He chose learning Braille, essential Sam assured him, a general mobilization course that taught him various tricks to organize his life, and lastly a class on child raising as a blind parent. There was a little bit of the funding left to take a summer only course in the next year from the school in France on intermediate magic as a blind wizard. 

Remus asked for, and received, from them a packet on relearning magic at a basic level, from transfiguration to how to do simple spells without knowing what you were pointing at. Cleaning spells, for example, became next to impossible, as some others. With the suggested tips, Remus and Severus figured out how to get Remus doing magic without creating too much of a mess.

There was the odd explosion or shattered furniture now and then, however.

Teddy settled in nicely and Remus was surprised one morning to find Severus doting on his son as if the boy were his own. Spooning oatmeal into the baby’s mouth, Severus was making the most obnoxiously cute babbling sounds as he coaxed the toddler into yet one more bite. It was obvious that Severus did not find Teddy a burden at all.

As Remus struggled to find his self-confidence once more, with Severus helping as needed, he discovered that his friends had been right. He wasn’t broken, he wasn’t incapable or worthless, he was just a man with yet one more problem to work around.

And speaking of problems to work around, he had not yet decided what to do about Severus. The tension between them was becoming almost unbearable sometimes. No, he amended, the _sexual_ tension was becoming unbearable sometimes. An occasional brush up in the hall or the kitchen would send Remus’ senses reeling. He was constantly aware of Severus’ presence anywhere in the house. Remus even had the odd feeling that the wolf half of him, Moony, was finding the presence of one Severus Snape a comfort. He was feeling a lot less testy before and after his transformations.

Severus was on hand the morning after every full moon, laden with salves, potions, warmed towels and patience. He administered to Remus’ sore muscles, self-inflicted scratches and taut nerves with a skill that would make the most caring of St. Mungo’s healers pea green with envy. Severus didn’t fuss; oh no, he seemed to sense that fussing or coddling Remus after the full moon would only make Remus feel more irritable. It wasn’t that Severus was distant, cold or clinical; he just wasn’t a hovering mother hen, clucking over every scrape, bruise or snapped comment as Dora had done.

As Remus struggled with his burgeoning attraction to Severus, Severus was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore his outright lust for Remus. Just hearing Remus mutter about something from the radio news, chuckle at some antic of little Teddy’s or the odd brush in hall between them was driving Severus stark raving mad. He started taking Teddy outside in the mornings as Remus showered, shaved, dressed and did other necessary things that Severus desperately wanted to watch. His fantasies grew more ribald and ludicrous. Even an exhausted sigh from Remus after the full moon as Severus smooth warming ointments on strained muscles made Severus want to shag Remus senseless right there on the hard cellar floor.

Several months passed rather uneventfully. A few dinner parties held by various Order members, a private Hogwarts ceremony honoring the fallen dead, and a tentative request for both Severus and Remus’ company from the Malfoys that Severus attended but Remus did not livened up what would otherwise have been a very routine existence.

Severus’ family insisted that they spend time with them on holidays in France, which Remus was a little wary of but Severus didn’t seem concerned so Remus trusted his roommate’s judgment. Remus quickly discovered that he adored Severus’ Snape relations, especially Sam, so Remus was looking forward to the trip in a month’s time.

Sam was not only a fountain of information in how to deal with being blind but also shared Severus’ laconic wit and snarky humor. His wife, Leslie, was fun as well, always happy to share tips on caring for Teddy without sight and even offering to babysit Teddy should he and Severus want some time alone. Remus always politely refused but kept the offer in mind…just in case.

Andromeda was a different kettle of fish altogether. She had not gone to the Ministry as she threatened but she still occasionally raised holy hell whenever the whim seemed to strike her. Her diatribes and accusations wore down Remus more than anything else, and Severus watched with growing concern and anger at Remus’ self-imposed guilt.

Remus offered Andromeda to have Teddy one weekend but when Sunday evening rolled around she did not arrive to drop Teddy back off. Remus tensely told Severus that perhaps she was going to bring Teddy back on Monday. Severus knew better. The arrangement specifically noted that she would bring the toddler back that evening.

“This nonsense ends now,” he snapped, hauling Remus from his curled position on the sofa. “We’re going to go get him.”

“Severus-“ Remus began to protest.

“She’s a Black,” growled Severus, throwing Remus’ winter robes at him. It was November and while snow hadn’t come, it was certainly cold enough to be on the way. “She responds to brute authority. We’re going to give it to her. Or rather you are.”

Remus hesitated. “I-“

“Your spine is in your backside, Remus,” agitated Severus on purpose. “I distinctly remember my anatomy classes in school. Every mammal has one. Straighten yours and use it.”

“Are you saying I’m a coward?” Remus stiffened in surprise and a little bit of anger.

“No,” answered Severus, shrugging on his own wool pea coat. “I’m saying your spine seems to have turned to gelatin. Get that cloak on and let’s go.”

They Apparated to the Tonks home and Severus opened the gate for Remus. They walked side by side up the walk and Remus hammered on the door. He was smarting from Severus’ evaluation of his courage, or lack thereof, and somewhat fearful that perhaps something happened to Teddy and Andromeda hadn’t a chance to contact them yet.

There was a single light on, Severus could see, but it didn’t look like it was in a room but perhaps the stair landing. It was the kind of light someone left on when they left their home for the evening and wanted a light in the house so they could see when they returned. Either way, there was no response to Remus’ pounding and demands to be let in.

“Something’s wrong,” Remus told Severus, turning to face where he could sense the other man standing. “She would have answered by now, even if it was to tell me to shove off.”

Severus started to nod and caught himself. “I agree,” he replied instead. “You go back to the house, then over to the Weasleys. I’ll go to St. Mungo’s and Shell Cottage. I’ll meet you at the Burrow.”

Remus tensed. It was the first time he would be Apparating alone since his blindness. “I-“ He stopped. “Yes, all right. “We’ll send word to the Burrow by Patronus if we discover something?”

“Good plan,” Severus agreed. He reached over and pulled a trembling Remus into his arms for a quick hug, ignoring his body’s demand for more comforting. “It will be all right. Perhaps she went to visit someone and lost track of time. I’m sure her husband’s family want to see Teddy too.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose,” babbled Remus, his mind more on the Apparating than anything else. He knew Andromeda would cut off her own head before letting anything happen to Teddy. Could he Apparate alone? It was dangerous even with sight.

As if sensing Remus’ uncertainty, Severus quipped, “Don’t forget the three Ds. Destination, Determination and Delib-“

“Oh shut up,” laughed Remus. “I’ll be fine.”

He spun on the spot and arrived safely in the front yard of the cozy two story home that he, Severus and Teddy lived in. He felt himself swell with pride at his accomplishment even as worry for Teddy and Andromeda set in once more. He banged through their wards, calling Andromeda and Teddy’s name. He heard nothing. The house was still and silent.

In a panic, Remus left the house and Apparated to the Burrow. He called out fearfully the password given to him specifically by Molly and Arthur that let him through their protective wards and knocked frantically on the door. Arthur opened it to find a babbling Remus, his unseeing eyes wide and wild.

“Remus!” he cried, grasping the other man and hauling him inside the cozy kitchen where Molly was standing by the sink. He sat the younger man down. “What has happened?”

Molly dried her hands and rushed to make tea while Remus explained, ending with, “You haven’t heard from her, have you, this weekend?”

“No,” Molly said, placing a cuppa in Remus shaking hands, making sure he had a firm grip before she let go. “Arthur, you go to St. Mun-“

“Severus already went and then he was going to swing by Shell Cottage to see if Bill or Fleur heard anything. I don’t know anything about Ted’s family, other than they were Muggles,” he continued in a rush but he was interrupted by a silvery doe stepping through the closed back door. Remus couldn’t see it but he could sense the non-corporeal form’s power and the shift of Molly and Arthur’s attention to the source. His suspicions were confirmed when Severus’ voice filtered to his ears.

“Andromeda is in St. Mungo’s, Teddy has been kidnapped. Come at once.”

Remus’ world spun and the last thing he remembered was both Arthur and Molly’s cries of alarm as he pitched forward onto the floor.

Remus came to a few minutes later to find Arthur and Molly hovering over him anxiously. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” exclaimed Molly worriedly. “Up you go.” Molly took one arm and Arthur the other and they hefted Remus upright, where he swayed a moment before his equilibrium kicked in.

“I thought I heard Severus’ Patronus say that Teddy was,” Remus swallowed hard, “kidnapped.” 

“You did,” Arthur told him gravely. “Come, we’ll Apparate straight there. Sidealong for you, Remus, what with that faint. Splinch yourself in your daze, you will.” 

Remus nodded numbly, his mind racing with questions. One question kept superseding the rest: who would want to kidnap the toddler of a werewolf?

Molly ran to get her and Arthur’s winter cloaks and soon the trio were at the Burrows’ ward boundary. Remus felt the distinct squeeze of Apparition and his senses were rocked once more with the smells and sounds of St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He staggered and heard a wordless noise of inquiry, sensed Severus’ presence before he could smell him and then felt Severus’ strong fingers wrap around his upper arms.

“What happened? Was Remus attacked too?” demanded Severus to Molly and Arthur. Remus looked pale as death, swaying in place where he stood.

“No,” Arthur hurried to assure Severus, “he fainted when your Patronus delivered the news.”

Severus’ brow creased and he frowned at Remus. “Fainted?”

“Toppled right off the chair,” reported Molly. “Where’s Andromeda?”

“Curse Ward,” Severus told them crisply. “She woke about ten minutes before I got here. She’s demanding Remus. Can you wait?”

Arthur waves them away. “Of course we can,” he assured them. “Go, go, find out what happened to Teddy.”

Severus drug Remus off, staggering a little when Remus sagged against him. “What’s wrong with you?” he demanded when they were out of earshot of Molly and Arthur.

“I-“ Remus swallowed and tried again. “I don’t know. Of all the things I expected, Teddy kidnapped and Andromeda attacked was the last thing…” He didn’t continue. He didn’t need too. Severus was likely thinking the same thing.

Severus smacked Remus’ back hard and Remus involuntarily straightened his spine. “There it is,” Severus said cryptically. 

Remus scowled. “I’m terrified about my son and you’re making jokes about me being a coward,” he snapped.

“No, I’m not,” Severus smoothly rejoined. “I’m reminding you that you are a Gryffindor and to get your high horse moving to rush in and save the day like all foolhardy Gryffindors. Come on.” Severus guided Remus to the Curse Ward, speaking briefly to a former student as they went. “Here, I’ll open the door.” 

Remus heard the squeak of hinges in need of oil and walked forward four steps. “Andromeda?” he asked the room at large.

“Oh, Remus, thank the gods you’re here.” Her voice, weak and gravelly, came from his north and west position and he walked that way, his cane waving low to find the bed so he wouldn’t run into it.

“What happened?” Remus demanded. “Who did this to you? Who took my son? I”ll tear them apart for messing with my family!” He ended his diatribe on a near shout.

There was a startled silence and Remus swore he heard the grin in Severus’ voice. “I knew the Gryffindor was in there somewhere.”

“Your family?” whispered Andromeda. “You consider me-“

“Of course I do,” snapped Remus. “What sort of imbecilic question is that?”

“He’s learning your turn of phrase, I see,” Andromeda snorted before she lapsed into a coughing fit.

“I’m so proud,” Severus rejoined drolly.

“They came to the house late this afternoon. I had Teddy in his pen, going around making sure I had all his things so I could Floo him back. I felt the wards go off first, but they didn’t indicate the visitors were malevolent. I went to the door and looked out, thinking maybe it was Harry or someone else popping round for some reason.” Andromeda coughed again. Remus felt Severus’ presence move across the room, some water being poured into a glass and Andromeda swallow a moment later. “Thank you.”

“Who were they?” prompted Severus as he did this.

“I didn’t recognize them, but they said they were former students of Remus Lupin and did I know where I could find him.” Andromeda paused but only Severus saw the grimace of pain and the way she placed her hand on her chest as if to keep her heart from beating out of it.

Severus was glad Remus couldn’t see this. The werewolf would have gone berserk if he could. Bruises, now fading from various ministrations, marred her face, arms and neck. The way she was careful moving her torso indicated more serious beatings and likely the liberal application of a variety of hexes, curses, and jinxes. He was told by the head healer in charge of the ward that Mrs. Tonks “sustained severe enough magical damage that we wish to keep her under close observation for the next couple of days in case there is residual magical injury”. In short, they couldn’t identify everything done to her, but what they could discover was enough to make them wary.

“They were roughly in their early to late twenties, I’d say,” Andromeda continued, trying to move through the pain and terror for her grandson enough to be of help. “Nondescript clothing and looks. Nothing that made them stand out in any way. I didn’t recognize any of them and they did not introduce themselves.”

“Did you let them in?” asked Remus.

“Of course not!” Andromeda was indignant.

Remus gave a weak smile. “Sorry, it just popped out of my mouth.” She gave a sniff, but whether derisive or because she was trying not to cry Remus couldn’t determine. “Go on, I’m sorry.”

“They demanded your address once I told them you didn’t live with me anymore. I told them that you were living with Severus Snape and I wasn’t familiar with the area to know the exact address.” Severus saw her shifty gaze. “I told them Dorset.” 

Severus grinned. He and Remus lived in Darbyshire. His grin faded as she continued.

“That was when Teddy started babbling to himself very loud. The taller one, he seemed to be the leader, asked if that was your son. I hesitated to say yes but really, who else could it be? They would know I was lying. I said yes, I had him for the weekend and then demanded they leave.”

“But they didn’t,” concluded Remus.

“Obviously.” Andromeda gasped in pain and Remus stepped forward, feeling helpless, knowing he could do nothing to ease her discomfort. “However, one thing I did think was odd.”

“What?” asked Severus and Remus together.

“They did not seem to recognize Severus’ name, but how could that be if they were former students of yours, Remus?” Andromeda looked up to find a startled expression on Severus’ face and glanced over to see Remus swaying on the spot. “Remus!”

Severus glanced at Remus and grasped his upper arm before he felt over again. “You know who they are, don’t you?” he rasped at the werewolf.

Remus shook his head frantically, but it wasn’t a denial. It was as if he were trying to make himself disbelieve his suspicions. “They wouldn’t,” Remus whispered. “It goes against-“

Remus spun on his heel, jerked his arm away from Severus’ grip and fumbled toward the door. “Where are you going?” Severus demanded.

“To get my son back,” snarled Remus, finding the doorknob and jerking the door open in a savage motion. “And avenge the abuse Andromeda received.” Remus stalked through the door and past the startled healers and visitors, cane swishing in front him violently as he headed toward the exit to the Curse Ward.

“Go with him,” begged Andromeda. “I Cursed them but they’ll have deCursed themselves by now. Who knows what will happen.” The two stared at each other and then Severus wordlessly hurried to catch up to Remus before he caused all hell to break loose.


	10. Chapter 10

“Who are they?” Remus ignored the question. He was too busy trying to tamp down the rage roaring through his body. “They weren’t Hogwarts students, obviously, or they would have known me and my reputation.” Still Remus did not respond. Severus growled to himself. “Remus John Lupin, stop where you are this very minute and tell me what the devil-“

“They are werewolves.”

Severus’ brow furrowed in confusion. “You were training werewolves in magic? Are you mad?”

Remus swung around and advanced on Severus in a predatory fashion. “Why? Because no werewolf could possibly do magic? Greyback and I are merely aberrations?”

“Of course not!” snapped Severus back. “Now who’s being imbecilic, but you started them too late in their lives, that power is corrupting them.”

“None of the boys and girls I taught simple magics to had the ability to learn the spells they obviously used on Andromeda,” seethed Remus. “And none of them were in their mid-twenties. Do I look stupid to you? They were all children around 11 or 12, in the pack Albus sent me to infiltrate during the war, for all the good that did.”

Severus considered a moment. “Could someone have mentioned that you were a qualified wizard and these punks heard about you? Now they want to have you teach them?”

“Possible,” ground out Remus. “I’m thinking that they are wanting me to join them.”

Severus couldn’t help it. He gaped at Remus. “What?” he asked, flabbergasted. “Anyone who knows anything about you knows the likelihood of you joining a group of ruffians like that is slim to none.”

Remus ground his teeth, his sightless eyes sparking in his fury. “Despite what all you non-werewolves think, we do operate completely different in our thinking and our culture. And yes I mean ‘we’ as in ‘we werewolves’,” he added before Severus could question his wording. “I loosely belong to a small pack in Wales, so that I can have the protection a pack provides. Contrary to popular belief, being a lone wolf is not freedom and happy times. It doesn’t make you mysterious and dramatic. It makes you dead sooner than you would be if you belonged to a pack.”

Severus blinked as his brain rushed through the information Remus imparted. “They are wanting to form a pack of all magical werewolves?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve met with them before, though.” It wasn’t a question but Remus answered it anyway.

“Yes, but I turned them down flat. It was right before Sirius died. I told them I was involved in something else and I would give their invitation consideration. Apparently they were wise enough to wait out the war before approaching me again.”

“They weren’t affiliated with the Dark Lord?” asked Severus sharply. 

Remus shook his head, his fury fading as worry started to creep back in. His son, his innocent, non-werewolf son, was in horrible danger. “They are mixed nationalities but mostly young men and women, at least that’s what they used to be. None of them would have been magical enough, I would have thought, for Voldemort to be overly concerned with until Harry was disposed of.”

“Mmm,” mused Severus. “Come, let’s get to the apparition point and get back to the Burrow. We can plot and plan there. Plenty of devious minds live in that house or can get to that house. They will be of immense help.”

‘Also,’ Severus amended to himself, ‘I need access to an owl. I know of someone who will be of immense help.’

= = =

The Weasleys reacted as anticipated, with mingled horror and the determination to help. Or rather, Severus thought privately to himself, get in the way while trying to help. The Weasleys meant well and were certainly capable wizards and witches but their enthusiasm got on Severus’ nerves sometimes.

Remus wrangled out the giant brood their promise to be ready should he need them before allowing Severus to drag him home so they could scheme. Severus however snuck off an owl, the tiny annoying puff of feathers belonging to Ron, to the Malfoys without anyone, especially Remus, the wiser.

Waiting on their front stoop was Lucius and Draco, dressed in somber dark green robes with glinting silver buttons. Each clutched their wands with faces set into impassive, and identical, expressions.

Remus stopped, causing Severus to jolt to a halt as well, still gripping Remus’ right arm. “Who’s there?” he called tensely. “Identify yourself. Now.” The last word was said in a harsh, grating growl that made Severus’ skin crawl.

“Lucius and Draco Malfoy,” Lucius began but Remus made a chopping motion in the air with his free hand, silencing Lucius. He pointed wordlessly into the shadows of the trees lining the house property.

“Even blind, you’re impressive,” purred a voice from the darkness. All four wizards whirled to the sound, wands raised in various fighting stances. A young man Severus judged to be roughly 24 or 25 years of age stepped from the shadows just beyond the fence but still within he and Remus’ wards. Severus would have been impressed if he hadn’t been so furious at the unmitigated gall of the presumptuous brat.

“Who are you? What do you want?” snapped Remus, his tone indicating he wasn’t going to be toyed with.

The young man shifted his gaze to Lucius and Draco, taking in their luxurious robes and pale looks. He then looked Severus up and down, trading gazes with the tall wizard and raised his eyebrows in silent inquiry. Severus bared his teeth at him in a threatening smile. He then looked at Remus, who had pocketed his wand and stood there, fists clenched as if attempting to hold in the urge to attack with his bare hands.

“I’m extending the offer to join us. You refused last time, if you’ll recall. We let it slide, there being a wizard war going on and all.” He paused, running his hand over his slicked back hair. “Since that’s been concluded, we return for your proper answer.”

“Choose one of the following, but keep in mind they all apply,” snarled Remus, taking a menacing step forward. “Go fuck yourself, give me my son back and you better pray to whatever gods you hold holy that I don’t rip you to pieces if you come round me or mine again.”

Severus was impressed. It was potty mouth language he expected from someone like Sirius Black, not mild-mannered, painfully polite Remus Lupin. Lucius and Severus traded glances and grinned diabolically. Draco’s face pinched a bit more but his wand never wavered and neither did his defensive stance. 

“Tsk tsk,” clucked the other werewolf, coming further into the light. “How rude.”

Severus wanted to recoil, but forced himself still. If he could withstand the disgusting Fenrir Greyback, this presumably wanna be leader of the next werewolf resurrection would not get the satisfaction of knowing he caused one of Lord Voldemort’s favorites to back away.

The smell and, of course, looks fazed Remus none at all. He’d smelled worse before during his time with various werewolf packs during the war. He met the young man squarely, moving with the other wolf step by step, using his wolf senses, as well his now heightened other human senses. His cane was forgotten, as was his wand. This was a werewolf fight, out of the realms of wizards and magic.

“Give me my son,” ground out Remus once more. 

“No, I don’t think we will.” The young man really had no idea who he was dealing with, Severus realized. Oh, he knew he was dealing with wizards, but he didn’t know enough to know which wizards. 

Remus leaped on the younger werewolf with a savage howl ripped from his human throat and the two scrabbled on the ground until Lucius looked at Severus with an inquiring look that clearly said 'Shall I stun them both?'

“Let him get it out of his system. Remember how worried you were over Draco. I’m sure you can sympathize.”

It was over a few minutes later, Remus triumphant as Severus knew he would be. The blind man stood up, chest heaving, bleeding from a few scratches and bites. The younger werewolf was prone on the ground, not dead, but certainly not conscious or in good shape.

“Feel better?” asked Severus idly. 

“Some,” sighed Remus. He turned to where he sensed Lucius and Draco standing. “Thank you for helping Severus keep guard. I assume he owled you about what’s happened?”

“He did,” drawled Draco, speaking for the first time. He sheathed his wand in up his robe sleeves in a gesture very similar to Severus’. “While we are certain the Weasleys are a fountain of useful compassion, we thought our brand of help might be more useful at the moment.”

“And that help would be what precisely?” Remus asked mildly.

“Information,” Lucius responded. “This lot,” he sneered at the prone form, “have been scrabbling around Greyback’s pack since the Dark Lord fell. Been getting quite a few of them too, but several months ago they went after a squib cousin of ours, not knowing he wasn’t a wizard. They only recognized the Malfoy name. He came crawling to us, begging for assistance after they nearly ripped him apart. I contacted Severus to see if he knew anything about them.”

“I had not,” Severus picked up the story. “I didn’t think of asking you. I did not understand that you might be a potential target.”

“We thought they were after former Death Eaters or their families,” Draco added. He was pacing the yard as if on patrol. “What’s this humming ward? I don’t recognize it.”

“Tergum Crystalis,” answered his father, his former Potions Master and former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in unison.

“Oh.” Draco considered. “It turns people into crystal statues or something, then?”

“Exactly that.” Severus toed the werewolf on the ground. “Let’s take this berk inside and see what’s to be done with him. Maybe when he rouses, assuming Remus doesn’t rip his throat out when he does, we’ll get something more useful than an arrogant swagger and a condescending attitude.”

“Its one of my favorite things about you, Severus,” Lucius replied, waving his wand lazily and levitating the werewolf into the air. “You always have a way with words and schemes.”

“It’s a gift,” Severus agreed modestly. Remus snorted.

Lucius took the werewolf inside and released the charm in the foyer, sending the unconscious werewolf crashing to the hardwood floor with a thud. With a muttered “enervate” from Draco, the young man woke to find himself surrounded by four angry wizards.

“We,” purred Severus in a silky tone that once told his students that they were in for a dreadful class of misery, “have a few questions and you will be kind enough to answer them.”

“Feel free to scream,” added Lucius kindly. “Three of us are former Death Eaters. We are used to that sort of reaction.”

The young man’s face paled and he scrabbled to his knees to stare at Remus, who stood staring into his sightless space, arms crossed, lounging against the stair banister. “Don’t look at me,” Remus told him, sensing the stare. “I’m the voice of moderation. I wanted them to just Cruciatus you until you exploded and then we’d drop your corpse off with your pack as a warning.”

“I’m the reasonable one,” Draco told him. “My father tells me I’ll grow into a proper frame of mind when it comes to putting up with - please excuse my language, Father, Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin - bullshit.” Draco raised his wand and pointed it at the young werewolf. “Now three questions that you need to answer for a start. It will make it all so civilized. Your name, your packleader and where is Mr. Lupin’s son? You don’t have to answer in that order but you will answer.”

“And if I don’t?” rasped the werewolf in a last bit of defiance.

“You don’t understand,” Severus told him, patting him on the head like an errant puppy. “There is no ‘if I don’t’. You will. Now be less of a fool than you anticipated being this evening and answer the questions. What is your name, who is your packleader and where is Teddy Lupin?”

After an hour of various jinxes, painful hexes and some curses that Remus wasn’t certain were personal creations or just so old that only families familiar with the Dark Arts would know of them, Michael Craydon broke. His eyes were so blackened he looked like a raccoon, which prompted Draco to start tauntingly referring to Craydon as ‘Black-Eyed Susan”. Somewhere in the middle of a particularly vicious bout of screaming from a curse Severus nonverbally cast, the young werewolf’s leg and right arm snapped. The Cruciatus curse was never used, Remus put his foot down on that, but every other curse, hex and jinx know to wizard kind was used liberally. It made Remus a little sick at first until young Mr. Craydon sobbed out the name of his packleader.

Severus caught Remus right before he went for the young man’s throat in a move so vicious Severus did not doubt Remus intended on killing the young man in their foyer. While Severus held Remus back, talking low to him, dampening his own rising panic for Teddy’s safety, Lucius and Draco levitated the young man into the air and began to systematically repair the damage they created in the past hour.

“If they hurt him,” raged Remus at Severus, barely comprehending that Severus was clutching his face between long fingered hands, “I don’t care what’s legal and what’s not. I’ll kill them all, one killing curse at a time!”

“You can’t. If you spend your life in Azkaban how will I explain it to Teddy as he grows up?” Severus was beginning to panic. Deep within Remus’ deadened eyes a honey-brown fire was starting to burn. He could sense the rising werewolf instincts that Remus spent a lifetime subduing in his bid to not become a monster except when the moon forced it upon him. The violence shimmered around Remus like a living thing. 

“He’ll understand,” snarled Remus, shoving Severus aside and turning on the boy still hovering in midair, his wounds mending by the magic Draco and Lucius cast upon him. “What’s his plan? Why my son?”

“We were told to kidnap you, but he heard your son in the house and-“ Craydon let out a cry of terror as Remus snarled viciously and lunged again. Severus’ hands were gripped in his robes so he didn’t get far.

“He was there?” Severus snapped angrily. “He was hidden amongst you? Cloaked so Mrs. Tonks couldn’t see him?” The young man nodded fearfully. “I see. I wonder what his game is?”

“He wants to learn more magic. He knows he can’t force it out of a real wizard so he thought-“ Realizing what he just said, Craydon gasped as Remus telescoped his cane and swung it at the other werewolf, clouting him in the head. The strike was unerring and unfaltering, Severus noted peripherally, as if Remus could see…

Remus turned on Severus, jerked his robes out of the stunned man’s hands, and dimly Severus saw that the dead look in them was completely gone. Remus was looking this way and that as if he could see perfectly well. 

“Where is the pack now? When and where do they plan to move next?” Remus closed in on the helpless young man hanging in the air before him. Dimly, he realized he was looking at the other werewolf, could see him with perfect clarity, but his fear and concern for his son and the towering rage at those who kidnap a one year old child for their own sick amusement and gain overrode his awareness beyond those emotions.

“He was moving the pack tonight or tomorrow to be ready for the full moon. There’s a school in the Lake District, over by Grasmere, that he thinks-“ Remus’ snarl of rage stopped the young man’s discourse and he lost consciousness a short moment later as Remus’ hands around his throat squeezed the air out of him.

“Enough!” shouted Severus and pulled Remus away from Craydon. “We don’t have time to kill the brat the way you want, Remus. We have to get Teddy.” Remus turned fearsome features to Severus, making the man who played double agent against the most deadly dark wizard in centuries take a step back for fear of his own well-being.

“The plan?” asked Lucius calmly, the voice of reason in midst of the emotional turmoil.

“Go to the Burrow, get every Weasley you can find, tell them to gather what members of the Order they can immediately. Tell them to meet Remus and I at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.” Lucius nodded. He knew that the old Black home had been Order of the Phoenix headquarters and left to Harry Potter by the last living male Black, Sirius. Bellatrix, his sister-in-law, ranted for weeks about it. “Draco, I need you to Apparate to Hogsmead and trek to Hogwarts. Get McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid if you can manage it. Meet us at Grimmauld Place as well. One hour. In one hour Remus and I go to the Lake District. If you miss us at Grimmauld Place, meet us at Goody Bridge. It’s familiar enough to us all we can find it.”

“And what do we tell them to get them to cooperate with us?” asked Draco skeptically. 

“Tell them Fenrir Greyback has my son.” Remus dropped his cane on the floor and stalked out the door. The Malfoys and Severus exchanged concerned looks and followed.


	11. Chapter 11

The burst of ferocious magic that gave Remus sight faded away by the time he and Severus reached Number 12 Grimmauld Place, taking his vision with it. Remus was once again blind. While the werewolf did not seem the slightest perturbed by the event of his sight returning momentarily, it bothered Severus a great deal. Something about the incident niggled a corner of his brain but Severus couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

Glad that Severus grabbed his cane when they left their home, Remus tapped his way into the main sitting room to find the air tense with distrust and suspicion. Knowing that the Malfoys were already there, Remus snapped, “We haven’t time for everyone to second guess everyone else’s motives here. Severus trusts the Malfoys to uphold their end of whatever needs to be done. I expect those that trust me and Severus to do the same.”

There was startled silence then George’s voice piped up, “You turn bleeding psychic when you lost your sight, Remus?”

“Fenrir Greyback,” Remus ground out over the few muffled titters, “is going to have his pack of werewolves attack a school of Muggles tomorrow night, but likely he’s either going to kill or maul my son as well. I will be damned,” he snarled the blasphemy, “if my son goes through the childhood hell I went through, is that clear?”

There was a chorus of agreements.

Severus outlined quickly what they discovered from the werewolf sent to ambush, or forcibly recruit, Remus that evening. He briefly covered Andromeda’s injuries and the spur of the moment kidnapping of little Teddy. Hermione, who had a little better knowledge of the Lake District, suggested that a small children’s park next to the Grasmere Hall, would be a better meeting point for all of the volunteers going to search for signs of werewolves wandering the large Lake District area.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George volunteered to walk into the local establishments, such as pubs, grocers and petrol stations around the Lake District, being the most familiar with Muggles. Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Fleur said they would search the Grasmere village and surrounding area. Lucius and Draco took Windemere. Remus and Severus were going to Apparate into the center of the park and work their way east. Each team would Apparate to the children’s park Hermione mentioned every two hours to report what they did, or did not, find.

From lake to lake, Muggle village to village, the teams searched high and low for Greyback’s pack. Exhausted and frustrated, the group took a break, Hermione running to a Muggle all-night grocer for food, drinks and anything requested. It was roughly four in the morning and hope was fading that they would find the pack before the full moon.

“And,” Severus noted, “you haven’t taken the potion tonight. We totally forgot.” Remus only grunted. That was the least of his worries at the moment.

“We could start hitting the hiker locations, the remote trails. Most will be closed to Muggles at this time,” suggested Harry around a yawn. “I remember when we were on the run, Hermione, Ron and I Apparated to a couple of them.”

“We could,” agreed Lucius. “Time’s running out, but Lupin needs to get that potion in him.”

“No,” Remus countered before anyone could say anything else. “I want the wolf ferocious.”

“You can be ferocious without it,” pointed out Bill, creating another portable fire similar to Hermione’s conjured one. It was, after all, late November and the wind was biting this close to the mountains. Fleur huddled so close to the fire she was practically sitting in it.

Remus shook his head, his amber eyes staring into the black nothingness only he could see. “No, there’s more to this than just Greyback.” He hesitated. “Can’t you sense it?”

The question was aimed more at Severus than anyone else but it was Lucius who replied in his soft, drawling voice, “Yes. Greyback’s schemes are more primal than this. He would have mauled the child then and there, not kidnapped him.”

Draco and Harry’s heads shot up at once to stare hard at the former Death Eater. “You don’t think Greyback is the only one involved?” asked Harry.

“What are you saying, Father?” Draco asked at the same time.

Lucius seemed to pick his words carefully. “This has the hallmarks of revenge. A trap to lure Lupin, and possible Severus, out into the open.” He frowned and stared at Harry, his ice-blue eyes straying unthinkingly to the lightning shaped scar on Harry’s forehead. “And we not only handed whoever this is Severus and Lupin, but a good portion of the heart of the Order of the Phoenix.” He looked at Severus. “And traitors to the cause.”

Severus grimaced in agreement as Ron shot to his feet. “We sent Hermione alone to a grocer’s!”

The group tensed. Harry uttered a foul word that would have had Mrs. Weasley washing his mouth out magically with soap if she had been paying attention. “We’ll go check on her,” Harry told the group.

“Be careful,” began Severus but Draco interrupted. 

“I’ll go with them. Three wands are better than two.” The two other young men hesitated and then reluctantly nodded. The trio disappeared into the darkness in the direction Hermione went twenty minutes earlier.

The group of adults left sat in a tense silence. Arthur was frowning at Lucius, who was casually leaning back against the picnic table he was sitting on. Remus and Severus were huddled together; it was all Severus could do to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to hug Remus, hold him tight and promise they would get Teddy back safe and unharmed, but he couldn’t. Not here, in front of everyone. Not with the possibility that Remus would recoil in disgust at Severus’ advances. 

“Who did we not find after the Battle of Hogwarts?” Arthur asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

“How do you mean, Dad?” asked Bill, his brow creased in puzzlement. It deepened the crevices of his scarred features.

“Who among Voldemort’s followers did we not find, either dead or arrested for prosecution,” Arthur clarified. “Or probation,” he amended with a reluctant nod toward Lucius, who smiled sardonically.

“Greyback, obviously,” piped up Fleur.

Severus stiffened. “My God!”

“Severus?” Remus turned to him, close enough that Severus could see the flecks of gold in the amber depths of Remus’ eyes even in the dim firelight cast by the two small burning blue flames.

“Antonin Dolohov and Rabastan LeStrange.”

Lucius frowned. “I thought Rabastan died at the final fight?”

Arthur and Molly both shook their heads. “Both LeStranges were alive when I dueled and defeated Bellatrix,” Molly reported. “They were egging her on. I don’t remember seeing either after that.”

“And I was dueling Dolohov when I got hit. He likely moved to his next target when he thought he killed me.” Remus gestured to his face, indicating his eyes. “I don’t know where the other spells that caused my blindness came from.”

“George told me he saw one of the LeStranges by the front door during the Great Hall skirmish,” Bill remembered, “but he didn’t say which one.”

“Well, we know someone got Rodolphus,” mused Lucius. “I attended his and Bellatrix’s sparse funerals, familial obligation and all. I wish I knew who that was, as I commend them. Which reminds me,” he turned to Molly, “thank you for the removal of my psychotic sister-in-law. Narcissa was heartbroken for about five minutes but we got over it quickly. She wasn’t the model of sanity, you understand.”

Molly gave a weak, uncertain smile of acknowledgment.

“Before or after Azkaban,” muttered Severus to Remus under his breath. Remus swallowed a laugh.

“So we ‘ave three potential Death Eaters kidnapping Teddy for revenge?” Fleur sounded skeptical, her hands absently braiding and unraveling a lock of her long white-blonde hair.

“Maybe even more,” Lucius noted with a scowl. “Yaxley vanished as well, but I swear I saw his body among the fallen when Narcissa, Draco and I fled.”

“But there was always a new recruit here and there eager to join the Dark Lord,” Severus mused, giving in to temptation, surreptitiously taking Remus’ hand and pulling it down to his side and behind his leg on the bench. He noted that Lucius’ gaze flickered to the motion and a faint smirk twitched on Malfoy’s lips but he said nothing.

Remus stiffened a moment but relaxed when Severus gave a comforting squeeze of his hand. Severus took the fact that Remus didn’t pull his hand away as a good sign.

“This still doesn’t answer the question of where are they?” Molly pointed out. She rubbed her freckled face tiredly. “We know where they will be tomorrow night, across the district so presumably they’ll be there sometime tomorrow, casing the area.”

Lucius hiked an elegant eyebrow at the phrase. “Casing the area? Mrs. Weasley, have you been reading Muggle crime novels?” Everyone laughed, feeling suddenly more companionable with him than they had been before.

“What’s so funny?” demanded the voice of Harry Potter as the youths returned. Hermione had in tow prewrapped sandwiches, potato chips, candy bars, and bottles of water or soda. Both Draco and Lucius hesitated at the fare, having never eaten Muggle-type food before, but hunger and expediency won out over potential snobbery.

“We’ll pay you back, Hermione,” Remus said before he popped what remained of his tuna salad sandwich into his mouth. She waved off the comment, forgetting Remus couldn’t see the motion. Severus thought about rebuking her for contradicting Remus but then he saw that she was smiling at him, not Remus and staring pointedly at their held hands. He stared at her and her smile became approving and she gave her former Potions Master a decisive nod. He decided not to argue about it.

“We need sleep,” Ron noted around a muffled yawn. “We can come back in a few hours and be over by the school well before dusk. Maybe we can find them before they get positioned.”

“We also need to find out why this school,” Draco added. “There has to be something about this location that the werewolves targeted specifically.”

The adults filled the younger wizards and witch in on the possibility of missing Death Eaters involved as well. “What’s the name of the school again?” asked Hermione. 

“It’s a boarding school for Muggles, that’s all we know,” Severus told her. “Or rather that’s all the idiot that we interrogated knew.”

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry. “Didn’t Kingsley mention he has a Muggle niece that just went into an art and science academy?” Both young men looked startled by the question but Harry answered her.

“Actually yes and I think he said it was around the Beatrix Potter home!”

“And there’s the answer to everything,” snorted George. “Thick, aren’t they?” he asked Draco as an aside.

“I’ve always thought so,” Draco returned with a conspiratorial smile at George. The Golden Trio, as the Order privately called them, glowered at both Draco and George.

“We need to contact Kingsley,” Arthur stated as he stood up, holding out his hand to help up his wife as well. “Molly and I will do that. I think Bill and Fleur need to go to Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall, perhaps anyone else who wishes to help, since they couldn’t come tonight. It might not be amiss if Harry, Ron, and Hermione gather some trusted Aurors or former Dumbledore’s Army members to spell us in looking for the werewolves and verify there are Death Eaters involved.”

“The rest of us need sleep,” Lucius agreed. “We’ll meet at noon, dressed as Muggles, in Hawkshead near Beatrix Potter’s Hill Top cottage.” Even to wizards, the authoress’ works and life was familiar enough they knew her home and it’s museum. There were nods all around, except from Remus, who compressed his lips to keep from blurting out a denial.

One by one everyone began Apparating to their homes or duties, eventually leaving Remus and Severus alone in the dark picnic ground. Hands still clasped, Severus waited for Remus to say or do something.

Remus sat on the bench of a picnic table, his left hand warm in Severus’ right-handed grasp. It had startled him when Severus took his hand earlier but he was loathe to give it up. It was comfort, support and a bit of a flirtation, if the occasional brush of the long index finger across his palm was any indication. It was the sign that Remus had been daring to hope for but frightened to solicit. Despite the change in Severus’ demeanor toward himself and Teddy, a possible romance wasn’t anything Remus thought would happen.

“Shall we Apparate home?” Severus asked huskily.

“I want to stop by St. Mungo’s first, reassure Andromeda,” Remus stated firmly, taking a chance and scooting closer to Severus. Severus seemed to take the hint and placed his arm around Remus’ waist instead. Remus missed the hand holding but found the other gesture equally satisfying.

“We will get him back,” Severus told Remus calmly and with great confidence after a few minutes of silence. “I swear it.” The conviction in Severus’ tone eased the strain Remus felt significantly.

“I know we will try,” he hedged. It was hard to believe in guarantees when he experienced so few of them in his life.

“We will succeed.” Severus’ tone brooked no denial.

“And if he’s bitten?” Remus’ tone was borderline fearful. He dreaded the answer, expecting rejection even when the rational part of him knew Severus wouldn’t do such a thing.

“Then he’s bitten and I’ll be learning what the child dosage of the Wolfsbane Potion is.” Severus’ calm was unruffled by the possibility. “And your alter ego, Moony, will have a puppy Moony to drool over.”

Remus gave an involuntary chortle at the mental image that invoked. “Little Moony and Big Moony?” he asked around a grin.

He felt Severus shrug. “And I get to pick twice the wolf hair out of the carpet. Thankfully, my mother taught me a fantastic Hoovering spell.” Remus laughed again, reassured completely.

“Let’s get this done and get some sleep.” Severus stood up and pulled Remus to his feet as well. “I sense we have one hell of a battle coming up and we need our wits about us.”

Remus turned his sightless gaze to Severus and leaned in to peck the other man on the cheek. He hadn’t realized that Severus’ face was already turned toward him. Their lips met awkwardly but the spark that had been fizzing off and on for several months between them fanned into a flame of desire as they deepened the kiss. 

A groan worked its way from the depths of Remus’ throat, a sound that was unbearably erotic to Severus. He grasped Remus’ head, tilting it to give him better access to the werewolf’s mouth that had lingering sweet taste of nougat and chocolate from the candy bar he’d eaten earlier. They broke for air and Severus rested his forehead on Remus’. “If you don’t want this,” he whispered, “tell me now or I’ll accuse you of leading me on later.”

Remus felt a smile quirk his lips. “No, I want this but I don’t think now is the time, do you?”

Severus gave a half-hearted chuckle. “I shall consider myself reprimanded, Professor Lupin. We’ll talk about this later, once we have Teddy home, safe and sound. To St. Mungo’s then and home to rest for a few hours.”

Hands linked together again, Remus and Severus turned on the spot, their destination St. Mungo’s.

\---

Noon found a huge crowd gathered at the little copse of trees near the Beatrix Potter house and museum. Ron and Hermione were ribbing Harry for having the same last name as the famous artist and authoress, though why that would be something to be ashamed of Severus couldn’t fathom. He had fond memories of Peter and his woodland friends as a child.

Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, all the Weasleys except the second eldest son Charlie, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, a mostly healed and battle-ready Andromeda Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick joined Remus and Severus. Severus called his Muggle family once he and Remus woke up to advise them of what going on. Remus was taken aback by Severus’ family wanting to help in the search, but Severus managed to talk them into going to he and Remus’ home and getting together medical supplies with Madam Pomfrey as well as food and drink for everyone once the rescue was mounted.

Remus was humbled by the people there to help him and Severus recover Teddy but Severus seemed to take it in stride and was actually grumbling that more had not come. “Where’s Doge?” Severus asked Hestia Jones.

“On holiday with his grandchildren apparently,” she replied tartly. Severus frowned but Remus touched his arm and Severus stemmed his complaint.

Remus and Severus deferred to Shacklebolt, who was an experienced Auror and was better suited to this sort of work. Kingsley divided everyone into groups of three, made sure everyone recognized each other’s patronuses for communication and sent them forth to track through the landscape for hidden werewolves and potential former Death Eaters. Severus noted with some amusement that neither former Black sister was in the same party. Both had been eyeing each other like two angry cats.

The weather was brisk, approaching winter but there was only drizzling precipitation instead of snow at the moment. Everyone was bundled and night was approaching. Though Remus couldn’t see the encroaching dusk, he feel the pull of the moon on the wolf just below the surface of his human guise. 

“Are you all right?” Severus asked warily, noting Remus’ fidgeting as they stood on a walking trail not far from some signs detailing local flora and fauna.

“I can feel the moon is all,” Remus told him, gritting his teeth. “The change will happen soon.”

“You missed one day’s worth of potion,” mused Severus. He brushed a stray lock of black hair out of his eyes. The wind was picking up, howling eerily through the expanse of hills and lakes. “It shouldn’t be that much of an effect on you when you shift. You should still be somewhat docile.”

Remus snorted. “Moony has never been docile,” he noted. “Or tame. No matter what they tell you, Severus, about that potion, all it does is allow Remus better control over Moony. It doesn’t mean Remus is in complete control of Moony.”

Yet within himself Remus knew that Moony was less concerned with Severus and the others helping them search for Teddy than the werewolf pack nearby. Moony was scrabbling deep within Remus, begging to be released, to hunt, to search for his lost offspring. Anything else was incidental. It was a sensation Remus never felt from the werewolf portion of himself before but he was strangely certain that Moony wouldn’t pay the slightest mind to the folk out searching the landscape.

Or Severus.

Moonrise was soon after full nightfall and Severus backed away with fascinated horror as Remus’ human body began to involuntarily contort and reshape itself into the wolf. Bones broke, the human cries of pain morphed into whines and whimpers, fur sprouted through Remus’ pores and his body bent to all fours from two legs. It was easily the most painful thing Severus had ever seen happen to a human body and he’d seen a lot during his tenure as a Death Eater.

A few minutes after the transformation completed the wolf rose shakily to four giant paws and sniffed the air experimentally. Remus’ amber eyes shone in the moonlight, inset in the furred face of Moony. The werewolf suddenly spun to Severus, deep growls rumbling in his chest. Severus held his breath and readied his wand in his hand, not raising it in a threatening gesture, but ready all the same. He could at least trip up the wolf long enough to sprint for a nearby tree and hope he made it.

The wolf’s growls subsided and he cocked his head to one side in a very canine gesture. The tail swished once in a friendly manner but a new smell caught Moony’s attention, his nose raised to the air once more. With a huffing ‘whuff’ at Severus the werewolf spun around and loped away.

Severus gawked for a moment at the departing creature and then gave chase. He’d just been summoned by his werewolf. It wouldn’t do to not back him up as requested.


	12. Chapter 12

The wolf pounded over the dark landscape, silvered by the moon full above them. Severus ran as fast as he could, but even so the wolf occasionally stopped to allow his human companion to catch up. A couple of times the werewolf circled Severus, as if ascertaining if the human’s stamina was up to snuff. Then with a whuffing chuff sound, the wolf was off again.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes of a grueling pace, the werewolf stopped far ahead, turned back quickly and knocked Severus to the ground. “Moony, what-oof!” Severus whispered but the wolf merely placed his right paw heavily on Severus’ midsection, pushing the air out of him to keep him silent.

It was then that Severus heard them…and soon after felt their eyes upon him. A giant wolf, grizzled and gray with silver and black liberally streaking through the coarse fur, faced Moony, growling softly, but with an air of amusement. Eight other wolves circled Moony and Severus, ranging in size from adolescent to adults slightly smaller than the giant leader, as well as colors of browns, grays, black and white fur. Two humans stood behind the giant werewolf, holding a small bundle that was squirming and starting to cry.

Severus lifted his wand and wordlessly shot off his Patronus. The humans laughed but stayed far enough away that even with the bright moonlight Severus couldn’t make out their identities. Severus prayed that he and Moony could hold off the pack long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

“Give us the child,” demanded Severus with a bravado he wasn't entirely feeling. He stood up and stepped beside the hackle-raised Moony. His wolf companion made not a sound but those amber-yellow eyes never left the giant wolf before him. 

Severus inhaled a breath of comprehension. This was Fenrir Greyback in his wolf form. Likely this would be the first time Remus and Moony confronted their werewolf maker. Undoubtedly there was about to be a reckoning.

“You have got to be joking,” gasped one of the humans behind Greyback with a ragged voice. “Snape wants a child? How domestic you’ve become.”

“Dolohov?” inquired Severus carefully. “You sound like you’ve been swallowing bobotuber puss. Keep it up, it actually makes you sound like someone I should be concerned about.”

“You bloody traitor!” shouted Anton Dolohov, stepping forward into a patch of light, wand raised. There was a snarl from Greyback and Dolohov cautiously moved away again.

“I see you have a new master. Can’t say you’ve improved much. Just as ugly as the last one,” Severus continued blithely. “At least the first one had some brains, he didn’t use them well, but at least he had them.”

“Oh, he’s not the master,” laughed the other man and Severus frowned in concentration. The voice was familiar but it wasn’t one the last of the LeStranges, Rabastan. 

“Who are you?” The figure stepped forward, wand also raised in a dueling stance Severus had seen before, though less awkward than it had once been. “Stan Shunpike. I thought we saw the last of you when you dropped out of the sky over London like a lead balloon.”

“Naw, I learned how to fly from my master,” Stan boasted, eyes wild. Too much time under the Imperious Curse addled his brains, Severus noted. It was known to happen.

Severus looked back to Dolohov. “See? Riddle had brains, he just didn’t apply himself properly.” He gave Moony a thoughtful glance. “Dumbledore, on the other hand, knew exactly who he could and could not trust, and who had the skills to do what needed to be done. Me, for instance. You morons never had a clue that I was spying on you instead of on the Order. And Moony here, well, find yourself a new playmate because my wolf is going to tear your wolf apart.”

“All for the brat?” sneered Dolohov, juggling Teddy around enough that Severus could see the toddler’s face. 

Teddy’s face was red from crying, the cold, and a few cuts that bled but stopped. No other injuries that Severus could see had been done. No dried crusts from a massive wolf bite, for instance. As soon as Teddy spied Severus, his hair went black as did his eyes, like they did each time he spotted his 'uncle'. It reassured Severus more than anything that Teddy was okay for the moment.

“I see the child hasn’t been bitten.”

Both Dolohov and Shunpike looked discomfited. “We may hate your guts, and his,” Shunpike motioned to Moony, who was now giving soft rumbling growls of warning, “but even we aren’t so cruel as to let that animal Greyback at him-“

Greyback apparently understood Stan’s words more than anyone assumed, for the giant wolf turned on Shunpike in a rush, leaving the young man lying in a pool of his own blood, his throat missing, eyes glassy and staring up at the full moon.

Dolohov gave Shunpike an impassive look and quickly stepped away from the corpse as the rest of the pack rushed forward to the still, warm body. It was all Severus could do not to retch at the sight and sound of what was being done to Stan Shunpike’s remains.

Moony elicited no interest in the free for all. His body vibrated so much, though from what emotion Severus didn’t know, that his human companion could feel it even a few steps away. Without warning, Moony rushed Greyback, who was half paying attention to his ravenous pack, catching the larger wolf on the giant ruff and rolling himself onto Greyback’s back, his long claws tearing and slicing. Fur flew.

Severus took advantage of the distraction Moony presented by Accioing Teddy right into his arms. Dolohov was completely taken by surprise and the toddler soared through the air to land neat as you please, tucked smoothly the cradle of Severus’ left arm. Dolohov bared his teeth in a snarl and prepared to fire off a hex when one of the younger wolves, low on the dog pile that used to be Stan Shunpike, pounced toward him.

Distracted by the new menace no longer controlled by Greyback, Dolohov sliced a spell through the air, sending the young wolf flying backward, blood spurting. Severus recognized his own Sectumsempra spell and backed away, firing hexes and curses right, left and center, careful to avoid Moony and praying that the cavalry would arrive sooner rather than later.

Sooner was half a minute later. With a battle cry worthy of William Wallace himself, two Weasleys flung themselves into the fray. It took Severus a moment to realize it was Ron and George, each arm and leg encased in shimmering silver armor of magical origin. It looked like Flitwick’s work to Severus.

“Severus!” called Andromeda directly behind him. 

He spun around, shoved the toddler in her arms with a demanded, “Apparate to our house. Now!” 

She gave one last, horrified glance at the ferocious one on one battle between the two wolves encroaching her and Severus’ position before turning promptly on the spot and vanishing with little Teddy wrapped in her arms. With Teddy safe, Severus turned his mind to more important things, like evening the odds as only a Slytherin can.

= = =

Moony recognized the hulking giant wolf before him. His human self did as well and gave him a name: Greyback. Moony wasn’t impressed, even if Remus was slightly intimidated. Moony was tired of being pushed around. He scrabbled his way past the control Remus had on him because of the potion, bursting through it like a paper chain. Moony didn’t care about the dead human the rest of the wolves fought over. He didn’t care about the dark haired human behind him or the others with the infant that somewhere in the depths of both Moony and Remus’ psyche knew was his own pup.

Moony wanted Greyback and he would have him.

He bided his time, ignoring everything around him, concentrating only on the other wolf. Moony understood from Remus that the human Severus would take care of the pup and leave him to handle Greyback and that was perfectly fine with Moony. As soon as Greyback’s attention was divided, he struck.

Moony didn’t believe in fighting fair. This was war and there was no fairness in war. Take the advantages that you have and use them, no matter the cost. He took a mouthful of Greyback’s coarse ruff between his jaws and swung his body up and over to land on top of Greyback. He realigned his hold and dug his claws deep in the back fur. It was thick there, but not as thick as it should be. Age wore it thin. He began to rake, deeper with each thrust until he felt his claws hit skin.

Greyback twisted and Moony flew off, landing on his side with a 'oof' sound. He was on his feet in a flash, meeting the larger wolf fang to fang. Greyback did not expect the smaller wolf to recover so quickly and backed away, reconsidering. Moony snapped at him as he retreated, snarling.

Greyback lunged again and Moony skipped to the side. Being smaller meant he was more agile, had less bulk to maneuver. He was younger too and his human guise had been eating well and was healthier than Greyback's human self.

Werewolves scattered from the carcass of Stan Shunpike as Moony and Greyback went into a grappling position, both tails raised to match their hackles. Neither were going to give ground. The other werwolves noted the arrival of other humans and leaped to attack them instead. Moony paid the other werewolves little mind. He had a bigger, meaner worry and he was enjoying every moment of the battle.

= = =

“No!” shouted Severus as Harry Potter raised his wand to send a spell at the two grappling wolves. “It's Moony and Greyback. Concentrate on the others first.” Severus ducked a small form flying through the air, spun on his heel and zapped the little bloody-snouted wolf while it was still in mid-air. Stunned, but not likely for long, the little wolf fell to the ground insensate. 

The battle field was even now between humans and werewolves. “Stun if you can,” roared Bill. “Fleur! No!”

Severus turned in time to see the blond haired woman all but flow toward Anton Dolohov. Bleeding from a bite that would now curse him for the rest of his life, Dolohov was far from out of the game. He sneered at the approaching woman, and belatedly Severus realized there was a reason Fleur Weasley née Delacour had been a Tri-Wizard Champion. He watched in amazement as, without fear or apprehension, she raised her wand and began to duel one of Lord Voldemort's most dangerous followers. 

Bill lurched past Severus, but the former Potions Master snagged his arm. “Let her alone,” he advised. “She can more than handle the likes of Anton Dolohov.” 

There was a bright flash of blue light that all but blinded the entire area and Fleur came through it calm as you please to join Severus and Bill. Dolohov's unmoving body lay ignored by the rest of the combatants. Bill gave her admiring look, while Severus gave her a brief nod and smile of approval. 

“Never,” Fleur informed them, sending a stunning spell at a passing wolf and grazing it's leg, causing it to stumble on its way to Neville Longbottom, “anger a Veela, even a part Veela. We will make sure you pay, n'est ce pas?”

“Oui,” Severus and Bill agreed immediately and turned back to the fight themselves.

= = =

A bright flash of light blinded Moony and Greyback, but youth overcame the disability quicker. With a howl of victory, he spun beneath the taller wolf and latched his teeth deep into Greyback's throat. With a savage twist of his head Moony felt skin tear, heard Greyback yelp in surprised pain. Moony twisted to where he lay on his back, a dangerous position but worth it if it worked.

It did. With a powerful rake of his hind legs, claws sunk into Greyback's belly, gutting him thoroughly. Warm blood flowed over Moony's belly and into his mouth as he viciously twisted the other wolf's throat again. Greyback stumbled once, then twice before falling.

Blood lust sang through Moony's veins along with triumph. He scrabbled from beneath the heavy, dying body of his maker, turned around and scratched once a flotsam of dirt and grass into Greyback's slack face with his bloodied back paws before turning his attention to the rest of the pack and their fight with the humans.

Moony felt Remus at the moment begin to exert control and fought against it. This time, however, he lost. The human consciousness had willingly taken a back seat to primal instinct but now that the only thing left of true danger to Moony was the wolf pack that looked well in hand, Remus was determined that Moony cause no harm to the humans nearby.

The last wolf fell to Luna Lovegood's well-aimed enchantment, boxed in a silvery cage that caused the wolf to howl piteously every time it attempted to break through the bars. The humans surveyed the wolf littered landscape with grins of victory.

“So,” George said to Lucius and Draco Malfoy, “what do you think? Battle of the Glen? The Heroic Rescue?”

Lucius looked in askance at George while Draco openly grinned. “No,” the younger Malfoy said firmly, “definitely Greyback's Last Stand.”

A few people chuckled in appreciation. 

“We need to send word to the others,” noted Seamus Finnegan with no small amount of exhaustion lacing his voice. He pitched forward and the women gave unified cries of dismay. 

“Seamus!” People rushed forward in concern. There was a deep gash on his left shoulder but a quick look by wand light revealed claw marks, not bite marks, to much relief. 

“Any other wounds?” asked Severus, looking around at the group. Other than reports of bruises or scratches from ground impacts, or bodies hitting, all was well.

“Where's Teddy?” asked Hermione worriedly, looking around.

“I told Andromeda to take him and leave. She Apparated to our home,” Severus told her. His eyes were on the last wolf standing, blood coating his thick, winter coat. Moony growled and snapped at anyone who came within six feet of him. The eyes were bright amber-yellow in the moonlight, glowing almost demonically. The thing that bothered Severus the most was-

“Moony can see,” whispered Harry from a little behind and to the right of Severus.

“Yes,” agreed Severus. “He can. Remus was never certain after each full moon, as the memories were very hazy and the wolf's agitation at his imprisonment in the cellar was more of a worry than the blindness.”

“Is it because the wolf portion of him wasn't hit by the spells?” asked Neville nervously. Luna edged closer to Bill, Fleur and the Malfoys.

Severus shook his head. “I don't know, but I'm wondering how permanent this blindness truly is.” He stepped forward until Moony's warning growls forced him to stop. “Moony, let Remus know that we have Teddy.”

The growls stopped but the great head was still lowered warily. 

“Tell Remus that it is time to go home,” Severus stated. The wolf just stared at him, unblinkingly. “Dammit, now what?”

“Do we imprison him like ze others?” asked Fleur worriedly. “Will 'e attack us?”

“I don't think so,” Lucius noted. “If he hasn't by now, there is enough potion in his system that the two halves of himself are fighting for dominance.” 

“So Remus has control since we aren't being attacked?” asked Neville, rubbing at a wrenched muscle in his shoulder.

Severus remembered something Remus told him. ”Moony has never been docile. Or tame. No matter what they tell you, Severus, about that potion, all it does is allow Remus better control over Moony. It doesn’t mean Remus is in complete control of Moony.” “No, Remus does not control the wolf, he merely influences him. We need to get the uncontained wolves contained. Someone get Finnegan some medical attention. We'll have to wait them out until sunrise.”

More spells were cast, wolves placed in specially made spell silver cages. Luna confirmed that it was Flitwick's handiwork and that the miniature Charms teacher would be pleased to know that the spell worked. A champion dueller, Flitwick's wandwork was second to none, Severus knew. 

Word was sent to the defenders at the Muggle school and the rest of the people arrived, bearing supplies. Fires were lit and enchantments cast to protect everyone from the prying eyes of Muggles in the sky and on the ground. Severus sent out one last patronus. It was to Andromeda and his Muggle family waiting at he and Remus' home. It let them know that all was well and that everyone was guarding the werewolves and waiting for the rise of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that what I depicted is not typical canid fighting style...however, werewolves aren't typical canids either, so I decided to give myself a little slack in the fighting.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun rose and with it the werewolves turned back into their human counterparts. The magic cages faded with them, leaving naked, shivering teenagers, a couple of children between 7-12 and some adults that had seen better days much as Remus remembered all too well.

Moony spent the remainder of the dark hours patrolling around the camped group, growling softly when a stunned wolf awoke and tried an escape. It was made clear to all and asundry that there was a new Alpha in the pack and his name was Moony. Severus foresaw a few difficulties in the future.

Harry and Severus watched Remus avidly for signs of a return to his sight, but sightless amber-brown eyes turned to them when Remus came to himself. Disappointed, Severus wordlessly spelled the blood from Remus' body, placed a blanket around his werewolf for warmth and set a perpetual warming charm on it to help fight the extreme temperature. 

Snow started to fall lazily but the clouds overhead threatened to turn more energetic so a decision was made to go back to Hogwarts for the time being. The student body population was low after the war and there was plenty of room to hold potential prisoners away from the elements.

Severus never left Remus' side, even when Remus flooed Andromeda at the house he and Severus shared. Relieved that all was well, Andromeda agreed to stay for a bit longer until the pack's fate was sorted out. Both Remus and Severus agreed without words that Andromeda would be staying with them through the holidays and the potential trip to France, for now, was on hold.

Severus' relatives were sent home with promises to explain all that the evening meal in Sam and Leslie's home. Angie was going to protest but Ollie shut her up with a glare and only admonished Severus to be safe. The home front was clear.

Wounds were tended in the Great Hall, but Seamus Finnegan was already in the infirmary due to the wound on his shoulder. The younger adults, with Draco bemusedly in tow, went up to check on him. That left the older adults crowded around the captured werewolves, interviewing them, reassuring the young ones, and making sure everyone involved on either side of the skirmish was fed by ecstatic house elves.

The fight was gone out of the 3 full adults and the two teenagers completely. They were exhausted, battered and wary of any aid but it was beyond their ability to refuse it, so desperately did they need it. Remus stood over them, arms crossed and glaring at anyone who seemed recalcitrant, his eyes still unseeing but his presence a powerful force.

“That young Craydon was right,” murmured Lucius in Severus’ ear. 

“Hmm?” asked Severus, watching Remus almost unwillingly. Domineering charisma emanated from his werewolf like it never had before and he couldn’t help but react to it.

“Remus is impressive when he wants to be,” Lucius told him, watching Severus staring transfixedly at Remus. Severus slanted Lucius a scowl, which caused the other man to raise his hands in surrender and chuckle. “I mean nothing by it, you know I am devoted to Narcissa. I’m just saying that if I swung that way, as you obviously do, I’d fight you for him.”

“He wouldn’t be interested,” Severus informed Lucius smugly. “He’s my werewolf.”

Remus sauntered over, his long navigation stick carefully tapping him through the motley assemblage to stop three feet from Lucius and Severus’ position.

"Funny, I thought you were *my* Potions Master,” he said with a haughtiness that would have done any Malfoy or Black proud.

“There is that,” conceded Lucius with a smile that he knew Remus couldn’t see but could probably sense. “I’ll leave you two to chat, shall I?” Without waiting for an answer, he wandered amiably over to the Shacklebolt to help coax a girl who looked no more than 7 into a bite of thick, meaty stew.

“Moony can see,” Severus stated baldly.

Remus nodded. “I suppose.”

“There’s no suppose,” Severus retorted. “He can see perfectly well. He efficiently and ruthlessly took down Greyback as well.” Severus felt the satisfaction from Remus as well as a tinge of regret. “Don’t regret what you did to that mongrel. He deserved it and more. He probably turned half of these people, or the ones he made did it for him.”

Remus frowned but still didn’t respond. 

“Your vision came back when you were angry and upset,” Severus continued. “Strong emotion seems to spark whatever natural healing werewolf metabolism has. Not that I advise brassing you off enough to see that happen but we can try other high emotions and gauge the reaction.”

Still no reaction. Remus just stared at him. Having those sightless eyes looking directly at him instead of slightly off center was disconcerting, Severus noted.

“You don’t find this potentially wonderful, interesting, or even mildly alarming?” Severus demanded when he couldn’t stand Remus’ inaction before.

“We could try one certain high emotion.” Remus grinned at him suddenly, a predatory, sexual smile that had Severus flushing.

“Isn't it a bit soon? Aren't you sore?” Severus asked, changing the subject quickly in case someone overheard them.

Remus considered a moment. “Oddly, no. I feel...invigorated.”

Severus grinned, though he knew Remus couldn't see it. “Good to know. Let Moony have a good run and you're randy the next morning. I'll keep that in mind.” Remus laughed. “What are you going to do with them?” 

There was no need to elaborate who 'them' were. “I don't know,” admitted Remus. “Since I killed Greyback they have little hesitation accepting me as Alpha and they were amazed to discover I'm blind in human form.”

“We were surprised that you weren't blind in wolf form,” Severus informed him archly. “You said you couldn't remember.”

“I couldn't. I'm taking your word for it.” Remus tapped around until he found an empty bench and motioned for Severus to sit beside him. Severus forewent telling Remus they were sitting on Slytherin benches. “My memory is hazy. I remember struggling with Moony for control of ourselves and losing. I remember sensing you and the others nearby but that's it really. Everything else is impressions, not a concrete memory.”

Severus gave an acknowledging grunt.

“So,” Remus said a bit too casually, “bottom or top?”

With a start, Severus answered, “Bottom, usually.”

Remus' grin was only what Severus could call 'wolfish'. “Good to know, since I prefer to top. Usually,” he added with a teasing tone.

Severus smothered an appreciative laugh. He sobered quickly when Kinsley came striding over, his dark face lined with exhaustion. “I'm going to have them placed in custody for now, Remus. We don't know what else they've been involved with. We'll decide over the next couple weeks what to do with them otherwise.”

Remus stood up, his teasing manner dropping to a protective one. “And the children?”

Kingsley growled something that Severus decided he did not want to hear from Shacklebolt's mouth ever again. “They are orphans. Parents were killed by some of Greyback's pack that was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts and such. They have no one. I will not hold them accountable.”

“But what are you going to do with them?” persisted Remus, his hand clenching tight around his cane.

“I honestly don't know.”

“We'll take them, Kingsley,” interrupted Arthur Weasley, his arm around Molly's shoulders. “Now that everyone but Ginny is out of the house, we have the room.”

Kinglsey hesitated, then nodded.

Lucius Malfoy came to stand next to Arthur and the two gave each other wary looks. “I will contribute some Galleons to the Weasleys to buy the children some clothes and extra food. Werewolves, as I'm sure Mr. Lupin can attest, eat a lot and this lot hasn't eaten well in some time. It will be expensive, very expensive.” When Arthur made to argue, Lucius gave him a hard look. “Consider it my holiday donation to a good cause.”

Molly nodded firmly, nudging Arthur not so delicately in the rib cage as a hint to accept it and shut up. He did.

Severus could tell Remus didn't like it, but he agreed all the same. They both went to Remus' new pack and broke the news. There were some sullen nods but as Remus explained that the children would be going with the Weasleys and the rest would be in care but under guard until the full extent of Greyback's other activities were revealed and dealt with, it was in everyone's best interest to cooperate fully.

“I will check on everyone daily,” Remus told them. “I expect full cooperation with the Ministry. If there's a problem, have them inform me immediately. They don't understand everything about us, but perhaps it's time that we can educate them, for the sake of all werewolves, not just ourselves.”

The adults looked mildly encouraged and the teens continued to look rebellious but less so. “What about Mickey?” piped up one teen girl with stringy dishwater blonde hair and dull hazel eyes.

“Mickey?” asked Remus.

“The one Packmaster...I mean, Greyback sent to you night before last.”

“Ah.” Remus turned to where he felt Kinglsey standing. “I'm not certain. It depends on how cooperative he is as well.” Remus privately thought that 'Mickey' Craydon was in a lot of trouble, as he seemed to be completely unconcerned at participating in kidnapping and assault.

“Is the baby unharmed?” asked the only female adult who earlier identified herself as Susan Slocomb.

“Yes, my son was sent home at the start of the fight with his grandmother. He's fine.” All the adults looked relieved and even smiled at each other.

That more than anything impressed upon everyone present that Teddy's kidnapping had not set well with all of the pack.

Remus turned away to leave them when the teen girl called out again, “Hey, Packmaster!” Remus paused. “I beg of you to hear my allegiance.”

Remus turned to her and nodded solemnly. The rest of the wizards saw, for the first time, the oath werewolves made to their pack and their packmaster.

_I swear upon the fur and claw that I will in future be faithful to pack and master, never cause them harm and will observe my homage to the pack completely against all who seek to harm the pack's solidarity and brotherhood. I will protect the pack and the packmaster against traitors and act without deceit and with good faith._

The others foreswore as well, even the children, stumbling over the words but sincere in their efforts. 

Taking a deep breath Remus answered in reply:

_I accept your faith in my guidance and counsel and should I prove faithless to the pack, may I be replaced by the stronger and younger as is the way of the pack._

The hall was silent as Severus walked side by side with Remus, out the door of the castle of Hogwarts, down the road and beyond the gates to Apparate home.

= = =

“Da! Da! Da!” cried little Teddy upon spotting his father. Holding his arms out to be picked up, Teddy all but squealed with delight when Remus plucked his son from Andromeda's embrace.

“Hello, little man,” Remus greeted with a smile. “Glad to see you came through okay.” He looked enquiringly at Andromeda, who smiled back and nodded. “You're okay as well?”

“A little sore yet, but fine. Severus,” she rounded on Severus next, “your relatives are well-meaning and enthusiastic but they'll drive you to drink.”

Severus started laughing, he couldn't help it.

Andromeda's exasperation turned to amusement. “I didn't know what to tell them, I wasn't certain how much information they already knew!” she complained with a laugh. “And when you flooed from Hogwarts, Sam kept asking where your head was as he wanted to smack it for making us worry.” She collapsed into laughter, as did Severus. 

He could imagine Sam waving his cane around, searching for the fireplace to whap his wizard cousin a sound one. He looked over to find Remus grinning hugely and little Teddy laughing also, though the tyke didn't know why. He just saw the adults were happy and was happy as well.

Remus moved over to Andromeda and placed the boy into her arms. “It's all been taken care of and we are all invited to Sam and Leslie's for dinner tonight, you included. For now, though, can you take Teddy? Severus and I have some things to discuss.”

Andromeda arched an eyebrow and gave a knowing nod of approval. “We'll be back here promptly at four o'clock,” she told them in the imperious tone that only someone raised a Black could pull off. She gathered Teddy's things and was Apparated within minutes.

Remus rounded on Severus and had him against the wall in a heartbeat. “I really must protest you leading me on this way, Mr. Snape.”

Severus arched an eyebrow as Remus' fingers lightly patterned over his face to read his expression. “Lead you on?”

“At Hogwarts and in the park,” Remus explained. “Moony insists that I do something about it.”

Severus smiled as Remus' right hand brushed over his lips and darted his tongue out to capture the index finger and pull it into his mouth to suck on it briefly. He released and replied, “Far be it for me to argue with the packmaster.”

With a sudden growl, Remus dropped his cane and stepped into Severus' arms, their mouths fusing together in a heated kiss, tongues tangling and breathing turning heavy. When neither could stand it no longer, they headed upstairs.

Severus' room was the first one in the hall. The bath was between his and Remus' rooms with Teddy's across from the bath. Remus slammed the door open and allowed Severus to back him into the room, trusting the other man to guide him. Their mouths met again, slanting this way and that in a bid for dominance.

“You still have blood on you,” gasped Severus, “and I'm filthy. I vote a nice fuck in the shower. We'll worry about the bed later.”

“Agreed. Been a long time since I've done that and I find I have no objections,” Remus answered playfully. 

He tripped on the bathroom rug but quickly gained his balance by leaning against the counter while Severus ran the water to the right temperature. Severus grabbed the towels for easy reach and guided Remus beneath the water, to sluice enticingly over the hard planes of his body. New cuts that were already healing thanks to his metabolism and later ministrations by Madam Pomfrey stung as the warm water cascaded over him but Remus paid them little head. He fumbled for the soap, pouring the liquid stuff into his hand. “Me first,” he demanded, ghosting his soapy hands over Severus' back.

Severus arched involuntarily into the ministrations, moaning as Remus rubbed and knead tired muscles and then groaned with desire when those same hands found his member and began to toy with it. “No fair,” he gasped, leaning into Remus' chest. He finally managed to turn around, grabbed the soap, pour some into his own hands and returned the favor.

“So many scars,” he murmured as he ran his long-fingered hands over Remus' body, causing the obviously randy werewolf to gasp. He scrubbed with his thumbs a particularly crusty bloody spot. “And apparently not the wishy-washy man I thought you normally were.” He brushed a soft kiss over Remus' jaw. “You and Moony were quite impressive last night and this morning.”

“I take it you approve?” chuckled Remus, pulling Severus in closer by kneading his rounded buttocks.

Severus leaned down to suckle on one nipple and then another, each surrounded by a dusting of honey brown hair. “Very much so.”

Remus forced Severus' face up once more as he answered, “Then I hope we can keep that impression going with our next feat.” He aggressively took Severus' mouth, open and hot, thrusting his tongue in and taking control. “I, and Moony, can't wait. We need you, now.” 

He pushed Severus against the wall, and for a brief moment, Severus was glad Angie had insisted on buying the anti-slip pad for the tub. They were going to need it now. Remus lowered his head and nipped at Severus' neck, licking where he left bite marks. “Mine,” he rumbled.

“Yours,” gasped Severus, arching his neck for better access. He was reaching for Remus' cock when he suddenly found himself facing away and being bent over. Desperate to keep traction, he grabbed the towel wrack bolted onto the opposite end of the tub area. He felt Remus' questing fingers sinking into his hole, first one finger and then two, stretching and readying Severus. When Remus' cock slid in, Severus gave a heavy groan of satisfaction that was echoed by Remus.

“Gods, yes,” moaned Severus as Remus began to slide in and out. Remus' cock was well-lubed naturally and nothing much extra was needed.

In and out Remus moved, ramming into Severus' body with harsh grunts, finally reaching around Severus' slim hips to grasp his partner's leaking cock. It was all Severus could do to keep his grip and his balance while the sensation of being taken quite thoroughly took all his control away. He was dominated and didn't mind a single bit.

Remus felt his balls tightened and felt his release building. Moony was scrabbling beneath his skin for the release as well, the making of Severus Snape as theirs. He brushed his thumb across Severus' balls as well, feeling their fullness and judged them both closed to ready. His movements increased as the orgasm built higher and higher. Severus' moans and cried pleas turned Remus on as nothing could. With a flurry of pounding Remus let loose, a howling cry torn from his throat and he curled over Severus, his teeth grazing the arching spine as Severus too came, spurting on the tub and tub wall. 

Only Remus' quick thinking saved them both from collapsing into a heap under the now cooling waterfall. He turned and leaned back sideways, allowing the lukewarm water to wash away their cum even as he pulled gently and carefully from Severus' anus. Severus gave a drousy “mmm” of satisfaction that made Remus smile briefly.

He looked into Severus' black eyes and winked. “That was one hell of a brilliant first shag if I do say so myself.”

“And it also seems to bring back the sight to your eyes,” Severus replied calmly, reaching up to brush a wet lock from between the body parts he was talking about.

Remus blinked. “Severus,” he breathed in awe.

“Dolohov was an idiot with his self-created spellwork,” Severus continued calmly. “He was good with it's immediate effects but any after effects he was horrible at deciphering.”

“I wonder how long it will last,” Remus asked wistfully.

“My guess would be until your emotions get under control once more.” Severus placed his hand over Remus' chest, where his heart still beat a rapid tattoo from their exertions.

Remus' face fell. “You mean I'll only get to see when my emotions are running high?”

“For now. I'm betting it will eventually self-correct,” Severus mused. “Let's finish up washing and get out of this tub while you still have vision.”

They washed themselves again, this time more playfully. Remus scrubbed Severus' hair until it was silky. “Why does it get oily?”

Severus shrugged. “Magical genetics. Your eyes were probably that odd amber-yellow even before you were bitten, am I right?”

“Yes,” Remus agreed. His vision was starting to cloud already. “We better hurry.”

By the time they were dry, Remus was blind once more. Severus led him to his room and curled into his werewolf's embrace, comforting him as best as he knew how. “I'll fuck you until you can see once more,” Severus joked and Remus gave a sad little chuckle.

= = =

Severus' family and Andromeda were agog at the news of Remus' odd switch between sight and blindness. Sam informed everyone he wasn't sure if he was jealous or horrified of it for Remus' sake. 

Andromeda was welcomed into the Snape family fold without a blink, much to her bemusement. “I'll never understand Muggles,” she confided later to Remus. “Ted's family was just as accepting and you'd think they'd be skittish at having someone in their midst that can do what we do.”

“They are resilient,” agreed Remus. He was holding Teddy tightly, loathe to let him go even when they were eating.

Dinner was made further chaotic when Remus gave a huge sniff and said, “Angie I think-”

She gasped and Leslie and Ollie jumped from their chairs. “My water broke!” she cried in dismay. “Oh no!”

Ollie immediately lost his head. It took almost thirty minutes to get everyone coordinated, Angie cleaned up, her prepacked bag put in their car with her and Ollie. Everyone else followed as quickly as possible. It was hard as Sam and Leslie were not comfortable with the idea of Apparating, especially with their two daughters in tow. Leslie rang a neighbor, who cheerfully agreed to drive them all to the hospital. Andromeda agreed to take Teddy home with her once more as it was no place for Teddy to be for long periods of time.

Severus and Sam gave their cousin hell while they waited for Angie to deliver the twins. Twice Professor Oliver Snape attempted to go into the delivery room but couldn't handle his wife's labored pain. Remus and Sam also offered sympathy, each having been there before. Remus' empathy caused Severus a twinge of jealousy over the now dead Nymphadora Tonks. She had given Remus something Severus never could.

Ten hair-pulling hours later, Angie delivered twins, a girl and a boy, Madeline Jane and Simon Dean Snape. Ollie collapsed in a fit of joy in the chair next to his wife's bed, while Angie glowed with exhausted motherhood. Everyone crowded in to ooh and aah over the new family members.

Angie in the midst of everything waved Severus over. “If either of my children show signs of magic, will you help them?” she asked worriedly.

With a wistful smile, Severus grasped her hand in his and lifted it for a brief kiss. “Of course I will. Both Remus and I will. And if either of them do show signs of magic, they will go to Hogwarts and be trained by some of the finest magical minds in the world, I promise you.”

Angie gave him a brilliant smile and then promptly fell into an exhausted sleep. Severus looked up to find Remus staring right at him, his eyes bright with life and mischief. “Won't we?” Severus asked.

“Of course,” Remus replied mischievously, “they are Snapes after all and we have to make sure they don't go in Slytherin.” Severus laughed.


	14. Epilogue

11 Years Later

“Will you get a move on, Teddy?” 

“I'm coming, Dad!” 

Severus wasn't sure who sounded more exasperated, Remus or his son. Oddly, Teddy wasn't eager to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, despite the fact he was on first name basis with almost all the instructors and knew the grounds as well as any Marauder or his godfather, Harry Potter. Or maybe, Severus realized, that was the reason. It was his second year after all.

Remus nervously stood on the platform. His amber-yellow eyes darted right and left. In his right hand was his worn white cane, though in truth he used it mainly for scaring passing motorists into giving him the right of way. His vision was mostly returned, only slightly cloudy like someone with cataracts. He had difficulty with colors and great detail but, Severus reflected with an internal self-satisfied grin, it affected his performance in bed none at all. His rump was still sore from Remus' ministrations to it last night.

Teddy pushed the trolly forward with a frown at his father and a roll of his brown eyes at his second parent. “Papa Severus, please tell him that I'll be fine. It's not like I don't know anyone there,” he lamented as only a put-upon twelve year old could.

“He'll be fine,” Severus teasingly reported to Remus standing between them. “It's not like he doesn't-”

“Severus,” drawled Remus with a warning growl. Severus and Teddy shared conspiratorial grins.

“Hey, there's Simon and Maddie!” Teddy jumped up and down as the family of Ollie and Angie Snape came barreling toward them.

“I thought you were going to wait for us,” panted Angie, hauling a purse the size of duffle bag back onto her shoulder.

“We still have to get onto the Express platform,” reminded Remus. “Teddy, aim for the pillar between Nine and Ten.” 

Teddy obliged and vanished with his father right behind. Angie and Ollie goggled a moment while their children chattered excitedly. 

“Be casual,” Severus warned. “You can't draw attention.” His young cousins nodded eagerly and with the casualness only eleven year olds could do, soon vanished through the pillar as well. Severus grinned at their parents. “Ready to enter my world?” he asked.

Both Angie and Ollie nodded determinedly and the three adults strolled through the pillar portal and found themselves on Platform 9 ¾. “Oh my word!” gasped Angie, looking about at the families and people milling about the platform. 

It was alive with hoots of owls, squeaks of pet mice and rats, yowls of pet cats, and the joyful shrieks of children of all ages. There was the obvious out of place Muggle family here and there, new to it all and intimidated by their surroundings. Severus noted with an indulgent grin that the plethora of Weasleys and Remus were drawing those outsiders in to reassure them and help them.

Severus gave polite nods to various Ministry officials or former students of his own, guiding his family through the crowd to the train. Teddy was already talking a mile a minute with Simon and Maddie was giggling about something with Bill and Fleur Weasley's oldest daughter, Victoire. One year from her own trip to Hogwarts, Victoire and Maddie were inseparable when they were together, and sent owls to each other weekly, according to a bemused Angie who had to add owl treats to her shopping list.

Remus spoke with a couple of his pack, who were nervously there with their own children. With hard lobbying, practically door to door in some cases, much of the werewolf laws restricting them had been lessened or removed altogether. Remus' pack was the first generation of werewolves openly invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a proud achievement.

Luggage was stored, hugs and kisses given all round and children were loaded onto the train right before it chugged out of the station. Angie was crying and Ollie was blinking back proud tears. Severus felt like his face was going to crack from smiling so much, but he didn't mind.

“What house will they be in?” fretted Angie to Remus.

“Doesn't matter really,” Remus shrugged. “Good people come from all of them. For Teddy, I'm glad that he went to Hufflepuff." Severus gave Remus a surprised look that Remus correctly deciphered. The werewolf shrugged. “He reminds me a lot of his mother and it's only fitting that he should follow her somehow.”

“I was hoping someone would go into Slytherin,” Severus lamented. “I'm tired of being the only one besides the Malfoys.” Everyone chuckled.

= = =

The next morning excited owls arrived at their home. They visited Tonks' grave, keeping her abreast of familial news. Over the years, he'd gotten used to Remus' trips to Nymphadora's gravesite to give her the latest news of her son and mother. He no longer felt jealous or envious of the woman's place in Remus' life.

Angie and Ollie called to tell them that Maddie was a Slytherin and Simon went into Ravenclaw. Severus ribbed Remus the rest of the day about not a Gryffindor in the bunch. “It's okay,” Remus told him, gathering Severus in his arms for a kiss. “One's more than enough, I think, and who knows who will wind up in Gryffindor from the pack.”

Severus grinned. He'd wagered with Lucius that all of the Lupin pack would make Gryffindor and, sure enough, two days later a bag full of Galleons arrived from Malfoy Manor to prove him right.

The years passed. Remus stepped down as Packmaster, giving the honor without battle or bloodshed to Mickey Craydon, who became a strong individual with the nerves and power to back up and continue pack policies put in place by Remus. His eyesight returned fully in time for old age to dim it, but Remus didn't mind. It gave him ample excuse to touch his Severus whenever he wanted under whatever guise he happened to think up. Teddy left Hogwarts with a bright future and started his own family with Victoire Weasley. Andromeda was laid to rest beside her husband, Ted Tonks. Remus and Severus were buried side by side in the cemetery reserved for the heroes of the DeathEater Wars, with Remus between Severus and his wife, Nymphadora, at the insistence of Minister for Magic Hermione Weasley, who only followed the wishes of the deceased.

Their epitaph read:

_Here lie Severus Snape and Remus Lupin_  
Men of strong character and disposition.  
Who fought a war against hate and prejudice  
and reaped the benefits of love and compassion.  
They lie here in peace and solidarity  
to show that Slytherins and Gryffindors can get along.  
Take heed or they'll hex you. 

~Fin~ 


End file.
